Much Ado About Socks
by DyanaRoseJill
Summary: A mysterious creature plagues the labyrinth. No socks are safe!
1. Prologue

This story was written in 2002, originally as a roleplay with my co-author, Minxie. For a very long time it lived on my website, but for fun, it is migrating here.

There are several original characters that appear in this story, so here is a quick reference guide:

**Jareth:**

The Goblin King. He is canon, played by David Bowie and the antagonist in the movie.

He's arrogant and stubborn and is sometimes rather childish.

Typically he is roleplayed by me, and so the version of Jareth in our stories is my take on him.

**Trent:**

High Prince of the Goblin Kingdom. He's Jareth's older brother and generally more sensible than Jareth.

Because his magical powers are weaker than his younger brother, he was not made king. Despite the fact that he has weaker magical powers, he has very strong psychic powers.

He loses his temper with his younger brother's habits of granting "wishes", but despite that, the brothers are very close.

Trent is almost a mirror opposite of Jareth, having black hair instead of blonde, but in a similar style.

He was created, and typically played by Minxie

**Astario:**

Crown Prince of the neighboring Fae kingdom. He and Jareth have a long standing rivalry dating back to when they were young and fell for the same girl.

Jareth, being more charming and more underhanded, won her affections. Astario had never forgiven Jareth, and spends much of his time plotting revenge on Jareth.

Created and typically played by Minxie

**Trisanalysa Fyreflyght**

Also known as Tris. She's an ancient dragon, dull red in color who lives in the forest mountains bordering the Goblin Kingdom.

She prefers to keep to herself, but does not like it when things disrupt her preferred lifestyle. As such, she frequently gets annoyed with Jareth and has had more than one conflict with him.

Even so, she does not hate him, she is only annoyed with him. Trent is more sensible, and she likes him a great deal better

Created and typically played by me

**Eriki:**

He is a monkey-like creature with brown fur and a long tail and a very good climber.

An eternally optimistic creature, he loves to talk. He lives with Tris, who looks after him, but despite his unimpressive appearance, he is quite a powerful creature

He has a special connection with the forest, especially plants and trees.

Created and typically played by me


	2. Chapter 1

Every single one of Trent's socks had been turned inside out.  
He groaned as he looked in his drawer - things in his room were always tidy. _~ Jareth. ~ _he grumbled.  
_*What?*_ Jareth asked.  
_~ How many times have I told you not to go through my drawers?! ~  
*I don't know. Why?*  
~ Oh for goodness sake Jareth! ~ _Trent growled aloud. _~ I like to keep my belongings in some semblance of order! What you do with yours is your business, but there is no need to mess with my belongings because yours are a mess! ~  
*I don't know what you are talking about...*  
~ I wish you wouldn't play innocent brother, it is most frustrating! ~  
*I will tell you what is most frustrating brother,*_ Jareth said _*When you don' t tell me what you mean to tell me.*_  
Trent growled again and hit his head with the palm of his hand.  
Jareth, assuming that he had won some sort of small victory, cut the connection.  
"You're a pest, Jareth." Trent spoke aloud, trying to sort out his messed-up drawers.  
In addition to his socks being turned inside out, they were scattered every which way, and certainly not in pairs.

With a loud sigh Trent gave up and sat down, grumbling to himself. He wished Jareth wouldn't be so infantile!  
However, other then his sock drawer, nothing else seemed to be out of place.  
Until he opened his desk drawer, where he kept all his paperwork. Inside this drawer Trent usually kept his papers neatly tied together in order so he knew where to get a particular piece. Unfortunately this was now not the case. All the papers had been untied and shuffled around. Trent slammed his hand on his desk. _~ JARETH! ~ _His mental voice bellowed.  
_*OUCH!*_  
Trent growled. _~ What. Was. The. Reason. You. Went. Through. My PAPERWORK?! ~  
*I didn't!*  
~ Well then, oh all-knowing one, who did?! ~  
*I don't know, but I certainly did NOT!*  
~ You're supposed to be the king here! ~  
*What does that have to do with anything?* _Now Jareth was beginning to get annoyed.  
_~ You're supposed to keep an eye on what was happening in YOUR kingdom! ~  
*Except that I am supposed to keep out of your room and study* _Jareth pointed out.

_~ Alright, I want you in my study NOW! ~ _Trent commanded the sentence with all the psychic power he owned.  
Jareth let out a bit of a yelp as he was hauled from whatever it was that he had been doing and appeared midair in Trent's study, where he was deposited rather unceremoniously on the ground in front of his brother.  
"Right," Trent growled.  
"You rang?" Jareth asked, looking rather put out at being summoned like that.  
"Explain this, brother of mine." Trent groused.  
"I wasn't paying attention and it allowed you to temporarily gain hold over me," Jareth answered.  
"That is not what I meant brother, and you know that full well."  
"The only other thing I can think of is that you are annoyed with me for not knowing what happens in your room..."  
"Oh do get up off the floor Jareth, you're making the place look untidy," Trent ran his hands through his jet-black hair and looked despairingly in his drawer again. "So explain this," he said, pointing to the mess there.  
Jareth stood up and looked into the drawer, "Interesting..."  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Jareth! Do not continue to rile my already thin temper!"  
"Trent." Jareth said, "Do you honestly think that I would take the time to do this to your socks?"  
"Then who did?"  
"I don't know, but it wasn't me."  
Trent growled; that was not the answer he wanted to hear.  
"Are you finished then?" Jareth asked.  
"I suppose I have to be, won't I?" the Psy said bitterly.  
Inwardly Jareth rolled his eyes, "Then I shall take my leave."  
"Fine then." Trent sighed.  
Jareth bowed and vanished.

Trent sat back down and looked dejectedly at his paperwork. It would take him hours to re-sort all this!  
Suddenly a puff of wind blew through the room.  
He looked up.  
The wind swirled around the room, blowing Trent's papers in a paper-storm around the Psy.  
"Cut that out RIGHT now!" He shouted, grabbing for the papers.  
The wind did not oblige him.  
Trent growled and created a counterwind that spun in the opposite direction, so some of the papers settled again.  
The wind did not seem to mind this, and merrily blew Trent's hair around.  
The Psy growled. "Cut that out!" _~ Jareth! ~  
*What now?* _Jareth sounded annoyed.  
_~ Something's creating a very testing wind in my room - any jokes about this and I will throw you into the Bog! Can you do anything about this? ~_  
Jareth appeared in Trent's room again and took in the scene.  
Trent was a mess, as was his room.  
With a bit of an amused look Jareth looked at the small windstorm and made a very slight gesture. The wind slowly died down until it was gone.  
"Thank you" Trent grumbled, brushing his hair as flat as it would go.  
Jareth nodded.

"What was that?"  
"I don't know. It was easily dispelled though."  
"For you, yes." Trent sighed.  
"That's true," Jareth said, "It was of my brand of magic, not yours."  
"Yeah... Tell me about it..!"  
"I just did," Jareth teased lightly.  
Trent sighed. "Infant..."  
Jareth rolled his eyes and left.  
The Psy sat down and started again to sort out his papers.  
_*You, my dear brother, take things too seriously,* _Jareth said.  
_~ What? ~ _Trent was preoccupied.  
_*Never mind*  
~ Oh, alright then... ~ _Trent sighed and pushed his papers aside with his foot.

Suddenly all of the candles in Trent's room (for I assume that there are candles) flicked on seemingly of their own desire.  
He looked up. "Now pack that in right now." he ordered.  
They took no notice of him and continued to burn brightly.  
Trent sighed and swooshed his hand from the left to the right, extinguishing them. He looked back down at his papers.  
This time nothing odd happened.  
He nodded, relieved, and soon managed to sort his papers into their respective piles. But he couldn't seem to find the string to tie them up with...  
It did not seem to be anywhere.  
He groaned and looked around.  
Nothing.  
_~ Jareth, have you seen my string? ~ _It was a wild shot, but then, Jareth had his own sweet rules...  
_*Your what?*  
~ My string... For tying things up with... ~  
*No. Why would I take that?*  
~ Just checking... Another strange occurrence... ~_  
There was a soft poof as a bundle of string appeared on Trent's desk. _*Here.*  
~ Thanks. ~  
*No problem*_  
Trent started tying up his bundles.

Back in his own room, Jareth was doing whatever it was that he had been doing.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?"  
There was no answer, but another knock.  
Jareth waved a hand and the door opened.  
There was no one there. And there was a tap on the window.  
He turned to the window, closing the door  
There was no one at the window, but yet another knock on the door.  
Jareth rolled his eyes and opened the door once again.  
Once again there was no one there. And from somewhere inside Jareth's wardrobe there came a tiny whistling.  
"What the?" he turned and opened the wardrobe  
As he opened the door the noise stopped. There was nothing in the wardrobe, another knock at the door and one of his drawers opened, spitting it's contents out over the floor.  
Jareth was getting very annoyed at this point.  
The tiny whistle started again, in one of his socks.  
"Oh for goodness sake," Jareth groaned.

The window opened and shut of it's own accord.  
Jareth crossed his arms, annoyed.  
A small wind ruffled his hair.  
"Stop!" he ordered, summoning all of his magic to bring everything in his room to a complete standstill.  
The window banged shut, and all was still.  
Jareth moved over to his wardrobe and magically picked up all that had been spilled out.  
Behind him, all the candles blew out.  
"Don't even," Jareth muttered as a magical light sprang up around him.  
There was a noise, as if something small had heaved an irritable sigh.  
_*Trent?*  
~ Hmm? ~  
*You do believe me in that I was not causing you problems before, correct?*  
~ Yes? ~ _The Psy sounded slightly bemused.  
_*Good.*  
~ Why? ~  
*Because then I would assume that you have not thought to take revenge...*  
~ Not at all brother... Why, has something happened to you? ~_  
Jareth didn't answer for a moment. Then, _*similar to your experiences...*  
~ How strange... ~  
*Indeed* _Jareth dumped his things back in any sort of way that they would fit and then turned to go.  
As he did so, the whole drawer erupted again.  
Jareth growled  
There was a high pitched giggled.  
"Who's there?" he demanded.  
There was no reply.  
Jareth deposited the contents of the drawer on the floor of the wardrobe and closed the door tightly.

The candles on his wall guttered and lit brightly.  
"Fine," Jareth said, addressing the candles.  
They went out again.  
"Go out or stay lit as it pleases you," Jareth said, "I am leaving."  
There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like "hmph".  
Jareth waved his hand and his door opened. He headed over towards it  
But before he reached it, it slammed shut again.  
Jareth rolled his eyes and attempted to open the door.  
It wouldn't budge.  
He was, by this time, getting very cross and for a few moments he struggled with the door.  
There was no opening it, until suddenly it gave way, much too quickly, sending him flying backwards.  
The annoyed Goblin King landed hard. He quickly righted himself and darted out the door before anything else could happen.  
The door slammed loudly behind him.  
Jareth growled softly.  
The rug under his feet was suddenly and swiftly yanked from underneath him.  
Once again Jareth landed hard on the ground.  
The slightly dusty rug was deposited on top of him.  
"Gah!" the offending rug was quite suddenly plastered against the wall.  
It fell to the floor, inanimate as it always had been.  
"Something," Jareth said aloud, "Is not right here."  
There was no answer. Surely he had not expected one.  
Jareth hadn't expected an answer, although at this point he wouldn't have been surprised if he had gotten one. He teleported to his throne room.

The throne room was suspiciously tidy.  
As he looked around he couldn't help but thinking that something odd was going on here as well.  
It was quiet, as well.  
He sat down.  
The throne made a loud, rude noise as he did so.  
Jareth was not amused. He snapped a mental order to some of the goblins, ordering them to come to the throne room.  
A few of them scuttled in, wondering what was wrong with his highness this time...  
Jareth waited until they had all assembled.  
They stood to order the best they could.  
"Have any of you noticed anything... odd around here lately?"  
They looked at each other dumbly, then one of them ventured. "Nah..."  
"You are sure?"  
They looked at each other again, and another one said; "Yeah."  
He looked disappointed for a moment, "Very well then. You're dismissed."  
It took them but a second to process the statement, then all of them bolted for the door.  
He rolled his eyes.  
Jareth sat in his throne room, thinking about this.


	3. Chapter 2

_~ Jareth? ~ _Trent questioned.  
_*Yes?*  
~ Have you ordered, say, a brass band at all? ~  
*A brass band? Certainly not*  
~ Well... Would you care to come and have a look in my room to explain something for me please? ~ _Trent asked, looking around himself in absolute amazement.  
_*I will come, but something tells me that I won't be able to explain it...* _Jareth said, vanishing and appearing in Trent's room.  
Trent was surrounded by about thirty various brass instruments, all playing very loudly and out of tune. Alone.  
"What the?" Jareth said.  
"My sentiments exactly brother!" Trent called over the cacophonous noise.  
Jareth snapped his fingers to send the instruments away.  
They flew around him instead, blowing loudly in his ears.  
"Gah!" Jareth exclaimed, letting out a very creative stream of explicative mentally.  
Trent chuckled.  
_**"*STOP!*"**_ Jareth let out a very powerful magical command.  
The instruments clattered loudly to the floor. Trent rubbed his foot as a Tuba landed on it.  
"sorry," Jareth said absently, looking at the instruments.  
"No matter," Trent murmured.

"Trent?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you sense any sort of power at all or remains of any sort of spell?"  
Trent shook his head. "No spell..." he concentrated. "Beings, no power."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There are - or rather, were - beings here."  
"What sort of beings?"  
"I can't tell..."  
Jareth frowned, "How can there be beings here that I don't know about?"  
"That, brother, I cannot answer." Trent sighed.  
Jareth sighed as well, "Well is there any way to find out?"  
"I do not know. Perhaps I could consult my notes..."  
Jareth nodded just as all of the lights flicked off.  
Trent groaned.  
Jareth closed his eyes and concentrated. The lights lit again and then the flames rose upwards, floating a good inch above where they were supposed to be.  
Trent's eyebrows rose.  
Jareth set his teeth and the fire returned to where it was supposed to be.  
Then promptly leaped over and span around their heads before sitting on the windowsill.  
Jareth growled softly and opened his eyes.  
The flames shot back to where they should be, as if sensing his anger.  
He shot the flames a Look.  
They quavered.  
"Remain where you belong," he ordered sternly.  
They rose and formed the words: 'Make us' before returning to their positions again.  
Jareth hissed, barely keeping his temper.

Trent put out a hand, then shut his eyes, letting his Psyche wander around the room. It snuffed out all the flames then re-lit them again.  
_*Trent, I am not sure how much longer this can go on...*  
~ Hmm? ~ _Trent came 'back to earth'.  
_*Can you sense anything now?* _Jareth asked.  
Trent 'looked' around. _~ I can sense the beings, but I cannot determine what they are... There are too many of them... ~  
*Focus in on one?*  
~ They move too fast... They're small, I can gather that much... ~  
*Try?*  
~ I am trying... ~  
*Thank you* _Jareth said softly, he shifted, silently 'lending' Trent some of his power.

Trent 'grabbed' at one of the beings, then yelped. _~ It - well - I think it bit me ...! ~  
*Can you show me where it is?*_  
Trent waved his arm, encompassing about a quarter of the room. _~ They're all over around there... ~_  
Jareth nodded, closing his eyes. _*You should probably close yours...*_ he said mildly.  
_~ Huh? ~  
*Close your eyes Trent*_  
Trent did so.  
There was something resembling a very large lightning bolt in the direction that Trent had indicated.  
_~ What're you doing...? ~_

The creatures had fled or vanished or something, except for the one in the direct line of Jareth's attack. A small electrical cage shimmered, it looked just large enough to hold a small cat.  
_~ Jareth... ~  
*Yes?*  
~ What's going on? Can I open my eyes yet? ~  
*Oh. Sorry. Yes.* _Jareth went over to investigate the seemingly empty cage.  
Trent opened his eyes and followed suit. "The cage...?  
"I think I caught one..."  
"Oh, good!"  
"Can you sense it in there?" he asked.  
Trent nodded.  
Jareth leaned down over the cage. The bars buzzed a bit angrily.  
"Don't get too close, they bite..." Trent said wryly.  
"It's certainly not pleased to be trapped," Jareth said.  
"I wouldn't think I would be either," Trent commented. "Have we any idea on how to communicate with it?"  
"First I want to see it," Jareth said, holding his hands over the top of the cage.  
"Be careful..."

Jareth nodded. There was a slight shimmer of light that spilled from his hands and spread over the cage, outlining the figure inside. It was a small creature, but with a very bushy tail and long ears, which were currently pressed back against it's head. It bared it's teeth and hissed at them.  
"Friendly chap." Trent said cheerfully.  
"Indeed," Jareth said, "Now what are we to do with it?"  
The creature made a loud, shrill noise.  
Jareth glanced at Trent.  
Trent rubbed his head. "I am getting a headache.." he commented.  
"I don't blame you," Jareth said.  
"Lemego!" the creature demanded.  
Trent blinked. "I beg your pardon?"  
"Lemego!"  
"And why would we want to do that?"  
It just hissed.  
Trent shook his head.  
"Lemego relse!"  
"Or else what?" the Psy asked coolly.  
It hissed and would've pounced on Trent, but it ran into the cage with a yelp and backed off.  
He shook his head. "I've never seen one of these before," he commented to his brother.  
"Me either," Jareth said, "I had hope that you had."  
"I can look them up, however," Trent smiled.  
Jareth smiled. Just then, nearly every book from Trent's shelves tumbled to the floor.  
He shook his head. "I wouldn't..." he warned.

"Tolja! Tolja! Lemego!" the creature exclaimed.  
Trent shut his eyes and concentrated, sending a whirlwind around the books, whirling them back to the shelves and presumably whirling a few of the little creatures around as well.  
The one in the cage let out a dismayed shriek.  
"There." Trent said, satisfied. "All tidy again."  
The creature hissed again and rammed into the bars, with another yelp.  
Trent sighed.  
Suddenly Trent was knocked off his feet.  
He gave a small yelp of surprise, followed by a yelp of pain as he landed. "Now you pack that in!" he demanded.  
"Lemego then!"  
"No." Trent sighed, rubbing his back. "Alright brother, your turn..." he groaned.  
Jareth levitated the cage up to his eye level, "You call your friends off otherwise I shall make that cage smaller and smaller, and I think that you have already figured out what happens when you touch the bars..."  
The creature gave another shrill squeal.  
Jareth gave the cage a slight tip, forcing the creature against the electrified bars.  
It squealed even louder and scrabbled up.  
"Am I clear?"  
There was a growl of assent.  
"Good."  
Trent breathed a sigh of relief.

Jareth set the cage down on Trent's desk, "Now, who are you?" he asked the creature, which remained sullenly silent.  
"Aha," Trent smiled. "Found them."  
"Yes?" Jareth asked.  
"They're a species of sprite called the Indreve. Indreves are mischievous creatures who cause havoc wherever they please." he read.  
"Indreve," Jareth repeated.  
Trent nodded.  
"And they have come here to bother us."  
"It appears so, yes."  
"But why here?"  
"Indreves love areas where there are plenty of places for them to hide." Trent continued reading aloud.  
"I suppose that makes sense here..."  
"It would." he agreed.  
"But how did they get here?"  
"I don't know, it doesn't tell how they travel..."  
The Indreve hissed.  
"Oh put a sock in it." Trent muttered.

Suddenly several of Trent's socks came whizzing towards him.  
He ducked. "Do not take what I say literally!" he growled.  
Jareth tilted the cage again.  
The creature - the Indreve - squealed.  
"Call them off," Jareth ordered.  
The Indreve muttered some words that sounded suspiciously like profanities, then gave a whistle.  
The socks, which had been orbiting the room, fell to the floor.  
Trent nodded in satisfaction.  
"Now," Jareth said to the Indreve, "Why are you here?"  
The Indreve blew a raspberry at him.  
Jareth gestured and the cage shrank in on itself by a few centimeters.  
The Indreve squealed in terror, and the dormant socks rose again, pelting Jareth around the head.  
Jareth hissed, "If you don't stop that I'll make the cage smaller."  
The Indreve in the cage whistled again, and the socks again fell down, some landing in Jareth's hair.  
Trent stifled a laugh.  
Jareth brushed the socks off without a word.  
Trent coughed, trying to hide the snigger.

"Now," Jareth said, "Why are you here?"  
"Coz wewanna."  
"Well then."  
The Indreve squeaked.  
"Do you know who I am?" Jareth asked.  
It shook it's head.  
"I thought not."  
The Indreve blew another raspberry.  
"Although," Jareth reflected, "Your kind probably don't care anyway..."  
There was a noise from behind him like a balloon being burst.  
He turned.  
Trent was stood behind him, looking like he might explode in laughter. "It - honestly wasn't - me..." he said, struggling to keep his composure.  
"Given that there are probably several dozen sprites here that cause trouble, I believe you," Jareth said dryly.  
"I'm so glad..." Trent chuckled.  
"Now, what are we to do about these pests?" Jareth asked.  
"I'm not too sure brother,"  
"Does it say anywhere how to expel them?" Jareth asked.  
Trent shook his head. "Not in this one. There might be another book somewhere..."  
Jareth nodded, "Otherwise I shall have to take matters into my own hands," he gave the caged Indreve a dark look.  
The Indreve squealed in fear again and the socks rose warningly.

"Oh I won't do anything," Jareth said.  
The socks dropped.  
Jareth lifted the cage again so he could look at it closer.  
The Indreve pulled a face at him.  
Jareth ignored that, studying the creature.  
It made a rude gesture and turned it's back on him.  
Jareth simply turned the cage around.  
It turned around again.  
This continued for several minutes.  
Until the Indreve got so dizzy it fell over.  
"Interesting creature," Jareth said.  
The Indreve squarked dizzily.  
Trent nodded. "Strange."  
Jareth left the cage off hovering near the ceiling.  
The Indreve whistled and squealed.  
"Oh calm down, you're not gonna fall," Jareth said absently.  
It squealed again, then fell silent.


	4. Chapter 3

Jareth sat down at Trent's desk thoughtfully.

Trent was looking through his bookcase.

_*Trent?*_

_~ Hmm? ~ _

_*Can you sense the others?*_

_~ Yes. ~ _

_*Do you think that I should try and contain them until we can figure out what to do?*_

_~ There wouldn't be a way to hold them all, and the noise would drive us both insane. ~ _

_*There are that many of them?*_

_~ There are enough. ~ _

_*What if I kept them in the Labyrinth?*_

_~ Hmm. ~ _

_*I could put them in a corner and then block it off.*_

_~ It's an idea, I agree. But - is it fair to hold them captive? ~ _

_*Why not?*_

_~ What they're doing is only in their nature. ~ _

_*Well they must be very stupid to try that sort of thing here.*_

_~ Well, yes... ~ _

_*I just intend to hold them captive until we can find a more suitable place for them.*_

Jareth was thinking on where to put them.

Trent sighed. "I do not think it is a good idea to cage them." he said.

The already caged Indreve, as this was the first he had heard of this, let out a squeak at that idea

"Put a sock in it." Trent murmured, using, as always, Mortal Slang. "Perhaps if we encase them in a bubble of some form...?"

"Nononono!" the Indreve protested. Jareth ignored it, "And how is that better then walling them up in the Labyrinth somewhere?"

"At least it's less of a cage," Trent countered.

"I'd give them enough room," Jareth said, "Just to keep them somewhere where we can keep track of them."

"Hmm."

The Indreve squawked in protest.

"Be quiet." Trent growled.

It growled.

"Now," Trent ignored it, "As you were saying, brother?"

"If we collected them all in a section of the labyrinth and then I blocked it off then we would at least know where they are."

"That sounds as good an idea as any," The Psy sighed.

Jareth sat down at Trent's desk thoughtfully.

Trent was looking through his bookcase.

_*Trent?*_

_~ Hmm? ~ _

_*Can you sense the others?*_

_~ Yes. ~ _

_*Do you think that I should try and contain them until we can figure out what to do?*_

_~ There wouldn't be a way to hold them all, and the noise would drive us both insane. ~ _

_*There are that many of them?*_

_~ There are enough. ~ _

_*What if I kept them in the Labyrinth?*_

_~ Hmm. ~ _

_*I could put them in a corner and then block it off.*_

_~ It's an idea, I agree. But - is it fair to hold them captive? ~ _

_*Why not?*_

_~ What they're doing is only in their nature. ~ _

_*Well they must be very stupid to try that sort of thing here.*_

_~ Well, yes... ~ _

_*I just intend to hold them captive until we can find a more suitable place for them.* _

Jareth was thinking on where to put them.

Trent sighed. "I do not think it is a good idea to cage them." he said.

The already caged Indreve, as this was the first he had heard of this, let out a squeak at that idea

"Put a sock in it." Trent murmured, using, as always, Mortal Slang. "Perhaps if we encase them in a bubble of some form...?"

"Nononono!" the Indreve protested. Jareth ignored it, "And how is that better then walling them up in the Labyrinth somewhere?"

"At least it's less of a cage," Trent countered.

"I'd give them enough room," Jareth said, "Just to keep them somewhere where we can keep track of them."

"Hmm."

The Indreve squawked in protest.

"Be quiet." Trent growled.

It growled.

"Now," Trent ignored it, "As you were saying, brother?"

"If we collected them all in a section of the labyrinth and then I blocked it off then we would at least know where they are."

"That sounds as good an idea as any," The Psy sighed.

_*Don't worry*_ Jareth said mentally, _ *I won't treat them badly... they will have plenty of room*_

_~ Alright. ~_ Trent conceded.

Jareth nodded, when suddenly the caged Indreve whistled and the door of the room flew open, the other invisible sprites in the room bolted.

Trent reacted quickly and mentally slammed every door and window in the tower-room as his psyche could reach.

But some of them had already made it out of the room.

"Damn!" Trent snapped.

_*Are there any still here?*_

_~ They're all trapped in the room below us, what we managed to catch, anyway. ~ _

Jareth nodded, _*Well, come on then...*_ He gestured the cage, and it floated along behind him.

Trent followed as the Indreve let off some very loud shrieks.

Jareth teleported into the other room so as not to open the door.

Trent followed suit.

Jareth raised his hands and made the other Indreves in the room visible, much the same way he had done with the first.

Trent had to duck as a small swarm of them shot in his direction.

"Hey lay off!" Jareth protested.

They then flew at him, screeching shrilly.

The caged Indreve, which they had left out in the hallway suddenly appeared in the room, midway between Jareth and his attackers.

They screeched to a halt.

"Tell them to behave," Jareth ordered the caged one.

It squeaked. They didn't move.,

"Good," Jareth said.

Trent sighed softly.

"What?"

"Nothing..." He brushed a hand through his hair.

_*Right... now... how are we to catch them?*_

_~ Hmm, perhaps we can freeze them somehow? ~ _

_*That's an idea...*_

_~ I am so glad I have one to your approval, brother, ~ _ Trent teased.

_*Yeah... yeah... now is not the time for this, I'm going to need your help...*_

_~ I know. ~ _

_*Right* _ Jareth closed his eyes for a minute.

Trent watched.

_*Okay,*_ Jareth said after a minute, _*The south corridor of the Labyrinth, closest to the castle is secure enough for them.*_

_~ Right. ~ _

_*Now...*_ Jareth looked around at all of the Indreves.

_~ Hmm, we have to find a freezing spell... ~ _

Jareth nodded, thinking.

Trent frowned in thought.

While the two brother's were occupied, the caged Indreve started calling to the others.

They surrounded the cage.

Jareth didn't notice.

Neither did Trent...

The Indreves were being very quiet.

Trent looked up. "What's going on?"

Jareth shrank the cage slightly again.

The Indreve squealed loudly.

"No more trouble," Jareth said, returning the cage to it's original size.

The Indreve gave an indignant squark.

"And don't take that tone with me either!"

It gave a smaller squark. Trent chuckled.

"Alright, I have it," Jareth said, "But we'll need them all together."

_~ What's the plan? ~ _

_*I can trap them in a bubble if they're all together...* _ Jareth said.

_~ Right... How would we do that? ~ _

_*Well... I guess we just round them up.*_

_~ I suppose... ~ _ Trent looked skeptical.

_*Well do you have any better ideas?*_

_~ Nope. ~_ Trent sighed and looked around. _ ~ Unless... ~ _

_*Yes?*_

_~ I could send out a psychic shock that would stun them for long enough for you to get them rounded up... ~ _

_*You can do that?*_

_~ I can, but you'll have to block, or it'll hurt you too. ~ _

_*Alright*_ Jareth raised up a barrier around his mind, keeping Trent out.

Trent took a deep breath, then let out the equivalent of a mental roar from Trisanalysia.

Even with blocking out Trent's voice, Jareth still winced.

Trent rubbed his head and grinned slightly. "Your turn Jareth,"

Jareth waved and gathered all of the stunned Indreves together, then built a bubble up around them.

Trent watched.

"That's all of them, it looks like," Jareth said.

"Good." Trent nodded.

Jareth started outside, the cage and the bubble floating along behind him.

"What would you like me to do, brother?"

"Just... keep an eye out for more, and see if you can find out more about these creatures..."

"Okay," Trent went back to his study.

Jareth took the Indreves, which were beginning to wake up, downstairs

Trent sat down and read through some more books.

The one in the cage, a bit dizzily, made a bit of a pitiful sound.

Trent frowned; he needed help with this, and a more varied library...

Jareth deposited the Indreves lightly on the ground, with the exception of the caged one, which he regarded.

It squealed half-heartedly at him. "Lemmego..."

"I will."

It seemed surprised, and it sat down.

Jareth set the cage on the ground and it vanished, "There you are."

The Indreve looked around itself, then jumped up and squealed.

Jareth watched.

It looked around again, then sat down heavily. It's friends were still stunned.

"What? You didn't think that I would let you go?"

It shook it's head.

"All I wanted to do was get you out of my castle," Jareth said.

"Oh."

"And now I'll collect the rest of your kind..." he said.

It squealed again.

"What?"

"Leavemlone!"

"I won't hurt them, I'm just going to bring them out here."

It seemed satisfied and settled down on the floor.

Jareth glanced around to make sure that the Labyrinth was securely blocked off.

The Indreve flew into the air and landed in his hair, nestling around as if trying to make a nest.

"hey, get out of there!"

It giggled.

"I mean it!"

It leaned down over his forehead and grinned at him.

Jareth promptly vanished.

It fell to the floor with a surprised "wheep!"

Jareth appeared back in the castle, in Trent's study.

Trent was virtually submerged beneath his texts.

"Anything?" Jareth asked.

"Sorry?"

"Have you found anything?"

"Have I what?" Trent stuck his head out from behind about four piles of books. "Oh, found anything? Not yet. I fear my library does not contain the appropriate texts..."

"Rats."

"Well..." Trent sighed.

"So look somewhere else," Jareth said.

"I could ask Trisanalysia..."

"Fine," Jareth agreed, "Perhaps she will have something helpful..."

Trent nodded. "I might go and visit her..." he murmured. "I do not know whether I feel up to a telepathic conversation with her right now..."

"I could send you there," Jareth offered.

Trent nodded again. "That would be greatly appreciated." he smiled

"Now?"

"If you please."

Jareth nodded, "If you are ready."

"I am." Trent nodded as well.

He landed, neatly as he could, outside Trisanalysia Fyreflyght's cave. "Good morning," he called.

"Good morning!" a familiar voice answered, "And I hope it stays that way, cuz good mornings are so much better then bad ones..."

"I agree." Trent smiled.

Eriki hung down upside down in front of Trent and smiled at him.

Trent chuckled softly. "Hello Eriki. Is Trisanalysia there?"

"She's over there," he pointed to the cave, "Or at least she was a few minutes ago, but she hasn't said anything to me about going anywhere, so I guess that she's still there."

"Thank you Eriki..." Trent grinned slightly, then walked over to the cave. "Trisanalysia?" he called politely, not entering.

"Yes?"

"Ah, I'm glad to have caught you," Trent smiled. "May I speak with you? I need to ask your assistance..."

"Certainly Trent," Tris rose and snaked her head out the door towards him.

"We have a slight pest problem," the Psy said.

"Well certainly," Tris teased, "Look who you live with..."

Trent laughed. "Apart from him!" he grinned.

She smiled, "What sort of help are you looking for?"

"I've been looking up information on the creatures, but my library does not house all the information I need. I was wondering if I could possibly look in your library and try and find out some more information?"

She nodded, getting up completely this time, "Follow me."

Trent did as he was bid.

Tris led him into her library.

Trent looked around, happy -as he always was- to be amongst books.

"I think..." she said, "I have something... somewhere..." her head vanished down one of the rows of shelves.

Trent watched.

"What sort of pests?" she asked.

"Indreves."

"Ah," she said, returning into view with several books in her claws.

"Ah?"

"Helped narrow down my search a bit," she said, depositing several books on a table.

"Good."

"These should help..."

"Thank you." Trent smiled and sat down at the table.

"Yeah," Tris went back to her search, "I think I have one more book... somewhere..."

"Yeah?"

"I think I do anyway..." she said.

"Alright."

Tris went back to her search

Trent opened one of the books and started to read.


	5. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Jareth was on a search for the remaining Indreves.

Something pulled at the rug under his feet.

Jareth whirled and cast the spell, making them visible.

The two Indreves squealed and made a break for the door.

"Oh no you don't," he said, the door slamming shut

One of the Indreves crashed into it and slid to the floor with an 'eeeeep!', the other ground to a halt, then blew a very loud raspberry at Jareth.

Jareth rolled his eyes and threw a crystal towards them.

They squealed.

The crystal expanded, trapping them inside.

One of them growled. "Lemmego!"

Jareth transported them all outside by the Labyrinth where the others were

The Indreve whom Jareth had released from the cage leaped up and flew into his hair again, holding on tightly this time so there was no way he could get knocked off.

"Argh."

It sniggered.

"Get off me before I have to do something about it," Jareth ordered.

It shook it's head. "Mestayhere!"

"No you will not."

"Mewill!"

Jareth absently waved his hand at the two trapped Indreves as the bubble drifted downwards.

One of them made what could only be called a rude gesture towards him.

Jareth wasn't watching, more concerned with removing the Indreve from his head.

It chortled and dived down the back of his collar.

The bubble popped lightly as Jareth vanished.

The Indreve stuck it's head out of his collar and giggled in his ear.

"You know, if you actually wanted to be helpful for once..." Jareth said to it.

It leaped onto his head, then peered down at him. "Yeh?"

"Call the rest of your friends here."

It made a small, confused sound, then shrugged and dived back into his collar and gave an extremely piercing screech.

Jareth winced.

"Alldone."

"Good." Jareth said.

The Indreve chirruped happily.

Jareth looked around the room.

"Allhere!" the Indreve squeaked.

Jareth waved his hand, making them visible.

There were about a hundred of them, give or take a few.

"Tell them to come here," Jareth said.

The Indreve squarked in his ear. "COMEHERE!"

"but not in my ear..."Jareth muttered.

"Huh?" it squeaked.

Jareth waited until all of the Indreves were sufficiently close, then he teleported them all to the Labyrinth.

The Indreve in his collar watched. "Wheretheygo?"

"Outside, with the others."

"Okies!" It chirped.

"And that's where you're going next."

It shook it's head vehemently. "Nuh uh!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes," Jareth reached back to grab it

It shot out of his reach. "No! Istayherewithyou!"

"Excuse me?"

"Istayherewithyou!"

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"CozIwanna!"

"Well," Jareth said, "I am going to take you outside, because BI/B want to."

"Nuh uh!"

"If you want to stay then you'll have to give me a better answer then because you want to."

"CozIlikeyou!" it chirped.

"You... what?"

"You'renicean'youdidn'tsquishme." it finished.

Jareth had no answer for that one.

The Indreve chirruped merrily and settled back down in his collar.

Jareth groaned.

It grinned.

"If you're going to stay here you must behave yourself."

"Okies!"

"If you don't, you go back outside."

"Okies!" it repeated.

_*Trent?*_ Jareth called.

_~ Yes? ~ _

_*Have you any luck?*_

_~ Well, I've discovered that Indreves are very affectionate creatures, even though they're very mischievous... ~ _

_*ah... I... think I've learned that as well...*_

_~ Sorry? ~ _

_*I said that I think that I have learned that as well...*_

_~ I see... ~ _ Trent chuckled. _~ You now have a 'friend', I take it? ~ _

_*Yes...* _

Trent chuckled again. _~ Keep it under control then! ~ _

The Indreve affectionately nipped Jareth's ear.

"Hey," Jareth protested.

It giggled.

_*Just... figure out how we get rid of them...*_

_~ I'm trying. ~ _ Trent sighed.

_*thanks...* _ Jareth said, _*I've got them all... contained at least*_

_~ Yes? ~ _

_*Yes.*_

_~ Good. ~ _

Jareth leaned back and closed his eyes

The Indreve chattered nonsense in his ear.

Jareth ignored it.

It eventually settled down and seemed to have gone to sleep in his collar.

Meanwhile Jareth had spaced out

The Indreve shot down his back, then down his sleeve and out at the cuff.

Jareth wiggled and let out a bit of a yelp, it tickled!

The Indreve sniggered, then shot into his hair again.

"What do your kind eat anyway?" Jareth asked.

"Huh?" it squeaked from somewhere in his hair.

"What do Indreves eat?"

"Food!" It piped.

He rolled his eyes, "What sort of food?"

"Leavesan'fruitan'stuff!"

"I see," Jareth said, getting up.

The Indreve flew in front of him and waved, then dived down his collar again.

Jareth stood up.

The Indreve squeaked and tugged at his hair.

"Stop that," Jareth said.

It didn't.

"Stop it or I'll take you outside again!"

It gave a squeal and hid inside his collar.

Jareth walked out onto the balcony and looked over his labyrinth.

"Whassat?"

"That's my labyrinth," he answered.

"Oooooooooooooh!"

That wasn't quite the answer that Jareth had expected, "That end row," he said, "It's where the others are."

The Indreve giggled.

"What?" he asked.

It shrugged and nibbled his ear.

"I told you to knock that off," Jareth said, waving his hand, a plate of fruit appearing on the desk.

It leaped out of his hair, snatched a piece of the fruit and leaped onto his shoulder.

"Is that the right sort?"

"Yepyepyep!" It chirruped, nibbling it.

Jareth nodded and looked back over the labyrinth, waving his hand. Trees with the fruit popped up in the area occupied by the Indreves.

They would obviously be eating that too. The Indreve on his shoulder leaped down into the bowl and seemed to disappear under the amount of fruit.

Jareth watched it, somewhat amused.

Eventually it reappeared, tugging at a piece of fruit that was lodged underneath some other fruit.

He had sat down by this time, watching it.

"Gerroff!" The Indreve squealed at the fruit.

Jareth laughed slightly.

It looked up. "Nofair! It won'tmove!"

"well why do you have to have the one at the bottom?"

"Coz I wannit!"

"Ah."

The Indreve went back to wrestling with the fruit.

Jareth continued to watch

It gave up and sat, panting, on the edge of the bowl.

"What is so special about that particular piece of fruit?

"I wannit!"

"Ah," Jareth waved and the fruit floated out.

The Indreve squealed happily, grabbed it and promptly bolted it down. "Thankiiiiiiiies!"

Jareth nodded.

The Indreve leaped back onto his shoulder and nuzzled it's head onto his cheek and chattered merrily.

"Don't take this too far," Jareth said, reaching up and gently stroking the Indreves fur, "But you aren't such a bad little thing."

It chattered and sounded happy.

"So you like me because I didn't squish you..." Jareth said, half to himself.

"And you didn' shoutatme!"

"No, I suppose I didn't..."

"Theother man did...hewasREALLYnasty an' he locked us ALL awayinacage..."

"The other man?"

"Yeh."

"What other man?"

"Themanwhosentusallhere."

He blinked, "Say that again? Slower?"

The Indreve took a deep breath. "Theman thatsentushere."

"You were sent here?"

It nodded.

"I see."

"Wha?"

"Nothing," Jareth answered vaguely.

"Okies."

Jareth h'mmed thoughtfully.

The Indreve chattered merrily again.

He stood up again and looked over the labyrinth.

The Indreve gave an indignant squark as it was knocked off his shoulder.

"Sorry," he said absently.

"Why youdothat?" It squeaked, putting it's hand in it's hips (if they were hips).

"I thought that you would hang on..." Jareth answered.

"I didn' knowyouwere movin'!"

"Oh, yes... I tend to do that..." Jareth said, still lost in thought.

"Oh. Right."

"Who was it that sent you here?" Jareth asked.

"I dunno. He nastynastynastynastythough."

"That bad huh?"

The Indreve nodded. "Helockedmean' the othersinacage and shoutedatusall the time andwouldn'letus out!"

"Was it because of what you were doing in his house?"

"No! Hetookus there and lockedusup! We neverhadtime to doanythingto hiscastlethingy."

"Oh?"

"Nope."

"Then why did he yell at you?"

"Cozwe didn' wannastaycagedandhewasjustvery veryveryveryvery NASTY."

"Ah."

The Indreve nodded.

At just that moment there was the sound of some commotion out in the hallway.

The Indreve squeaked in puzzlement.

"C'mere!" a goblin yelled.

Jareth opened his door to see several goblins running past.

They were chasing something.

"What is going on out here?" Jareth asked.

"There's a thing around!"

"A what?"

"A thing!"

Jareth raised his eyebrows as a soft yip sounded.

The Indreve on his shoulder squealed and squarked a note.

"What is it?" Jareth asked.

"It'sanotheroneofus."

Jareth looked at the Goblins sternly.

They looked at him, then looked at the small Indreve that was hovering in midair.

"Stoppit." the Indreve on Jareth's shoulder said. "Thisman nice."

"Get out of here," Jareth ordered the goblins.

The goblins fled.

He sighed slightly, the goblins really weren't that bad, even if they weren't too bright... He returned his attention to the Indreve.

It looked at him, nervous, then looked back to the one on his shoulder and squealed.

The Indreve on Jareth's shoulder shook it's head and let off a few squeaks. "He gowithall the other?"

"Yes."

The Indreve on Jareth's shoulder nodded. "Helonely."

"He won't be when he joins the others."

"Hegonow?"

Jareth nodded.

The Indreve on his shoulder squeaked, then blipped something out to the small one, which squealed happily.

Jareth waved a hand and the smaller Indreve started to fade out.

The one on his shoulder watched avidly.

The smaller Indreve vanished to appear out in the Labyrinth with the other Indreves. Jareth moved out to the window to watch as the smaller one was happily greeted by several of the others.

The Indreve on his shoulder smiled. "Thatgood!"

"I'm so happy that you approve," Jareth said, semi-sarcastically.

It squeaked.


	6. Chapter 5

He went back to his desk and sat down.

The Indreve leaped into his hair again.

This time Jareth ignored it.

It settled down, blipping occasionally.

Jareth closed his eyes slightly, lost in thought.

The Indreve tapped the top of Jareth's head. "Whatyourname?"

"Hmm? I'm the King of the Goblins..."

"Thatbigname!"

He rolled his eyes inwardly, "My name is Jareth."

"Mynameis Quinx!" the Indreve squeaked,

"Quinx?" he repeated.

"Quinx."

"Ah, a suitable name."

Quinx squeaked, sounding happy.

Jareth reached up and plucked the Indreve out of his hair and set it on his desk in front of him.

Quinx gave a surprised squeak, then blinked up at him. "Hello!"

"Hello yourself," Jareth said, "Now, Quinx, I have some questions for you..."

"Yeh?"

"What will your kind do after I let you go?"

Quinx pondered that thought. "Dunno...Findsomewheretolive..."

"Somewhere else to play tricks and cause trouble?"

Quinx shook his head hard. "Wedon'cause trouble!"

"Oh no?"

"No..."

"You just play tricks then?"

"Sometimes!"

"Sometimes?"

"Yeh!"

"Since you have been here that is what you have done..."

"Well...We werehappycozwe weren'tincagesnomore!"

"Yes... right."

Quinx nodded.

"about that..." Jareth started

"Yeh?..."

"When I built that cage around you, I hope that you do understand that it was just to hold you still for the moment..."

Quinx nodded again. "Yeh! You lemmeouttho!"

"Yes," Jareth said.

The Indreve grinned at him.

"the other cage," Jareth started, "How did you get out?"

Quinx's grin died. "Nastymanputusinhere."

"Here? In the castle?"

He shook his head. "No, justoutsidethere."

"In the Labyrinth?"

"No,justoutsidethecastlethere."

"Oh."

Quinx nodded.

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"tell me something, would the Indreves follow directions?"

Quinx considered this for a moment. "Prolly!"

Jareth nodded, "I mean, if I told you to, would you consent to being my subjects."

Quinx had to think about that again. He nodded. "Yeh!"

Jareth nodded as well, "Well, we shall see..."

The Indreve on his desk squealed and bounced up and down.

"I will think about it."

"Yaay!"

*Trent?* Jareth thought.

_~ Uh huh? ~ _

_*About the Indreves...* _

_~ Yeah? ~ _

_*they aren't that bad* _

_~ Oh? ~ _

_*no. In fact... I think that they would make a good addition to the Labyrinth.* _

_~ Really? ~ _ Trent's amusement was obvious. _ ~ You've grown fond of them then, brother? ~ _

_*Yes, I'm afraid so* _ Jareth didn't sound particularly worried about this.

Trent chuckled. _ ~ Well then... ~ _

Jareth smiled.

_~ They had better behave, and leave my socks alone..! ~ _

_*They will* _

_~ Good. ~ _

_*They are actually quite nice once they trust you...* _

_~ Really? ~ _Trent's eyebrows rose. _ ~ Brother, don't tell me you now have a pet Indreve...? ~ _

_*I seem to* _

Trent chuckled. _ ~ I'm so glad for you. ~ _ He teased.

_*Oh just wait until one of them becomes fond of **you**!* _

_~ They won't, I assure you! ~ _

_*Oh no?* _

_~ No. I am not a likeable person... ~ _

_*Oh?* _

_~ Nope. ~ _

Out in the labyrinth, the Indreves had forgotten that they were trapped, it didn't seem like it. they had plenty of room to play and all the food that they would need. Two of the smaller ones were engaged in pouncing each other.

A small swirl of mist started in one corner.

None of them noticed.

Soon the mist formed into a slim, ethereal man with sandy hair and violet eyes. He chuckled coldly.

The two little Indreves were the first to spot him. They squeaked frightened and ran away.

He ran his hand over his brow as he took them in. "All misbehaving?" he asked coolly.

They scattered in fright.

He growled and took a step forward.

The Indreves seemed to vanish, hiding where ever they could manage

Astario sighed irritably and clapped his hands, sending a dust swirling around.

some of them coughed.

He smirked nastily.

They huddled together and a whirl of leaves started to orbit Astario.

He swiped his hand irritably through them.

There was silence.

"You'd better be doing your job," Astario threatened. "Or all of you will die!"

He didn't get an answer.

He growled.

Still no answer, the Indreves were huddled together in their various hiding places.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." he spat, and disappeared.

They still didn't dare come out for another few minutes, then looked at each other trying to decide what to do.

One hesitated out and looked around.

Another followed close behind, nearly on top of the first.

It squealed loudly, then looked around.

"Hegone?" another one questioned.

"Thinkso!"

"Goodgood."

"Henasty!"

"nastynasty!"

"Uhhuh...Whatwegonnado?"

"dunno..."

"Buthemighthurtus!"

The little ones squeaked and hid behind the bigger ones

"Sorry...!"

"maybe... otherman?"

"Yehyehyehyehyeh!"

"Tell Quinx?"

"Youtell!"

Several of the Indreves started calling out.

In the castle Quinx sat up.

Jareth didn't notice.

The Indreve shot to the window and looked out, tapping the glass and emitting a few high squeals.

He was answered by several of the others.

Quinx squealed again and banged on the window.

"what is it?" Jareth asked.

"Theybin seenbythe nastyman!"

"What? Here?"

Quinx nodded. "Hesaid he'dkillus!"

"Come here," Jareth ordered, holding out his hand.

Quinx shot into his hand, shivering slightly.

Jareth teleported out to the Labyrinth.

The other Indreves were flitting about nervously.

Jareth set Quinx down and closed his eyes.

Quinx shot over to his friends.

They started chattering too quickly to be understood by anyone else while Jareth frowned slightly.

Eventually Quinx settled down. "Whassup?" he squeaked to Jareth.

"Someone certainly was here," Jareth said, not sounding at all happy.

"Nastyman!"

Jareth nodded, "Quiet please."

Quinx went quiet and motioned the others to do so too.

_*Trent?* _ Jareth called.

_~ Yes? ~ _

_*My Labyrinth has been invaded.*_

_~ What? ~ _ Trent sat up quickly.

_*By an old friend of ours,* _ Jareth said sarcastically.

_~ Astario? ~ _

_*None other. He was the one that brought the Indreves to the castle. And now he came and threatened them again.*_

_~ Whatever for? ~ _

_*I don't know.*_

_~ How strange... ~ _ Trent sighed. _ ~ Are they okay? ~ _

_*Just frightened. Come home please?*_

_~ As you wish. ~ _ Trent stood. "Trisanalysia?"

"Yes Trent?"

"I'm afraid I have to go. Jareth needs me back at the Labyrinth."

"Alright," she said, "Farewell."

"Farewell."

Trent walked outside, then transported himself back to the Labyrinth. ~ I'm home, brother. ~

*Come here, I will need your help.*

Trent appeared beside Jareth.

some of the Indreves were startled by his sudden appearance.

Trent ignored them. "You called?"

"I need your help in doubling the spell to keep others out."

"Alright."

"And since you are the stronger Psy..."

Trent nodded. "I agree."

"I will need your help in creating a barrier against psychic powers."

"I will."

"Thank you," Jareth said.

"Shall we start?"

Jareth nodded.

Trent sat down, shutting his eyes.

Jareth closed his eyes as well.

A glow started to surround Trent.

The Indreves chittered as they watched with interest.

The glow turned green.

Jareth lent Trent some of his power.

The glow wavered slightly, then Trent was revived by the extra power from his brother.

The glow spread out across the entire area, soon it covered the space Jareth had made for the Indreves.

The glow wavered again, but became brighter.

Jareth opened his eyes a fraction of an inch.

Soon the glow settled and disappeared, but the power flow was still there.

It created an invisible barrier all around the labyrinth.

Trent opened his eyes, his skin a little pale.

One of the smaller Indreves darted up to him, "okok?"

He smiled slightly. "Sure..."

"whatyoudo?"

"Nothing, don't worry..."

The Indreve looked up at Trent, brown eyes wide.

Trent's eyebrows rose, and he slowly stood up. "It is done, brother."

"Whatdone?" the little one asked.

"You are now protected."

"Nastyman no come?"

"No, he won't. Not without being detected and caught."

"You... stophim?"

"Yes, we have..."

The Indreve grinned and darted up Trent.

He blinked.

It darted up and ran around his neck before settling down on his shoulder.

"D'you mind getting off...?"

It snuggled close against him.

_~ Brother... Help!... ~ _

_*Help?* _ Jareth repeated innocently.

_~ Yes, please remove the creature from my shoulder... ~ _

Jareth glanced at Quinx.

The Indreve on his shoulder looked back at him with a smile. "Shelikehim."

"I can tell," Jareth said.

Trent pulled a slight face. "And I'm very flattered, but I really must be going..."

_*Trent,* _Jareth started, _ *It seems you have an fan...*_

_~ Don't push your luck, brother... ~ _

_*Oh come now* _ Jareth said, _ *I have Quinx...*_

_~ I do not have any need of a pet, brother. ~ _

_*Tell that to her* _

Trent sighed and looked at the creature on his shoulder.

She had closed her eyes and cuddled next to him.

The Psy sighed; he couldn't very well tell her to push off now...

Jareth glanced at Quinx.

The Indreve chattered cheerfully, seemingly unaware of the events going on around him.

"Well I am going back inside," Jareth said.

Quinx nodded. "Byebye!" he chirruped to the others.

Trent looked at the Indreve on his shoulder. "And I assume you wish to accompany me?"

"YupYup!" Jareth vanished.

Trent inwardly rolled his eyes. "You had better behave..."

"O'course!"

"No messing my belongings up?"

"Okay!"

"Good." Trent disappeared and reappeared into his room.

The Indreve chittered excitedly at the trip.

Trent sighed. "What is your name?"

"Denni!"

"Hello Denni..."

"HiHi!"

"Would you like to get down off my shoulder?"

"No."

"Oh, okay..."

She grinned

Trent smiled slightly; what was he going to do with her...?

Denni settled down on his shoulder.

The Psy walked over to his desk and sat down, opening a large, leather-bound book.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Reading." Trent said softly.

"How come?"

"Because I enjoy it."

"ohh."

Trent nodded and continued to read.

She slid down next to the book.

Trent turned the page.

"Whassat say?" she pointed.

"Morbel." Trent said distractedly.

"whatmean?"

"Death of an immortal."

She shivered.

Trent continued reading.

"Notgoodthat."

"No..." Trent murmured.

"Why read about notgood things?"

"Because I need to know..."

"Oh."

"Yes." Trent turned the page.

"Whatthat?"

"This? It is a remedy..."

"Remedy?"

"For healing."

"oh... good!"

"Yes, it is..."

She smiled at him

Trent smiled absently back.

She crawled up his arm.

He wriggled slightly.

She held on to his sleeve so as not to be dislodged.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't wanna fall."

"Why are you climbing up my arm?"

She finished climbing and sat on his shoulder again

"I see..."

"Nicehere."

"Yes..."

"Younice."

"Thank you..." Trent quirked his eyebrows.

She closed her eyes.

Trent smiled.

Denni snuggled close to him.

His left eyebrow rose.

She went to sleep.

Trent wondered what on earth he was going to do with her.

_*They certainly are affectionate, aren't they?*_

_~ Yes... ~_ Trent sounded wryly amused. _ ~ What __**am**__ I going to do with her...? ~ _

_*Oh it won't be that bad.*_

_~ Oh? ~ _

_*No* _

_~ If you say so... ~ _

_*Quinx has rather grown on me*_

_~ Yes...well... ~ _

_*You'll see...*_

_~ Yes... ~ _

_*You doubt me?*_

_~ I have had cause to many times. ~ _There was a definite hint of amusement in Trent's voice now.

Jareth did the mental equivalent to sticking out his tongue.

Trent chuckled both aloud and mentally. _ ~ Such maturity my little brother. ~ _ he teased.

"Wha?" Denni asked sleepily.

"Nothing,"

"Ok."

Trent smiled.

She smiled back sleepily.

Trent nodded slightly. _ ~ Maybe for once in your long reign brother, you might be right... ~ _

_*See?*_

_~ Shut up... ~ _

Jareth grinned.

Trent did the same, and ran his fingers idly through his hair.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Astario, bored in his castle, decided to pay a visit to the Goblin Kingdom, to see how well the little pests were doing their jobs.  
Donning his most regal clothes Astario decided to make the visit under the pretence of realm relations..  
Jareth was going through some things.  
_~ Brother, we have a visitor. ~ _Trent said, his voice slightly wry. The barrier he had set up sensed Astario's presence as he had made his way into the kingdom.  
_*Oh wonderful...* _Jareth answered, quite sarcastic  
_~ And I am sure you can imagine who it is... ~_  
Jareth glanced at Quinx on his shoulder, _*Oh yes. I have an idea*  
~ Yes? ~  
*Our most esteemed neighbor from the Fay kingdom?*_ Jareth guessed.  
_~ Yes ~  
*Well then I suppose I ought to go speak with him...* _Jareth said

Jareth was about to go out and meet Astario when he paused and glanced at Quinx on his shoulder.  
The Indreve shot around from shoulder to shoulder with lightening speed.  
"You my little friend ought to stay in here I think," Jareth said.  
"Nuh uh!" Quinx stopped and blinked up at Jareth. "Nuh UH!"  
"Are you sure? I am going to meet with the... nasty man."  
"You safe. You strong. I won't go."  
Jareth smiled slightly at that.  
Quinx settled. "Mebe good!"  
"You must be good, and quiet."  
"Promise..." Quinx said slowly, as though he didn't quite understand the concept of 'promise'.  
"Other wise I will make you stay with your friends in my Labyrinth."  
"Mrr." Quinx pouted.  
"Ready?"  
"Uh huh!"

Jareth teleported outside to the front gate where Astario was waiting.  
The Fay Prince gave a bow which might have been mocking. "Good day, Jareth."  
"Good day," Jareth answered politely.  
Astario rose, a small smirk on his lips. It wasn't a particularly nice sight. He looked at the Indreve on the Goblin King's shoulder and one lip curled disdainfully. "A pet, Jareth?"  
"When he pleases me."  
The Fay prince sneered slightly. "I would have thought you would have your work cut out controlling a creature like that. And you do have a kingdom to run, unless that is left to your elder, now?"  
"My work cut out in controlling a creature like this?" Jareth repeated, "Oh certainly not." He stroked Quinx's fur gently, "He is no trouble at all, I can certainly manage my kingdom... something perhaps you do not know the full details of."  
Astario half wanted to rip both Jareth and Quinx into small pieces, then changed his mind. "As you say." He said dismissively. "I did not, however, come to regard your new - pet - or the running - or lack of - your kingdom. We-" he said, using the Royal 'we' rather than 'I'. "-have been considering attempting to establish a better stance between our realms."  
"Oh, alright," Jareth said, "I'm glad that your mother has finally been able to talk some sense into you."  
Astario made a small, indistinct sound in the back of his throat. "Quite." he gritted.  
Jareth nodded, "Yes. Well then perhaps the two of us can schedule a time to meet."  
"I will be representing the Fay Kingdom." Astario said coolly. Quinx blew a raspberry at him.  
"Oh?" Jareth sounded intrigued, "Your mother trusts you with it now?"  
"My mother trusts me with my kingdom, yes." The prince hissed.  
"With hers you mean." Jareth never missed an opportunity to remind Astario that while he was a prince of a powerful kingdom, Jareth was a king.  
Astario hissed dangerously, and his violet eyes flashed as Quinx sniggered.  
"What exactly did you have in mind then?" Jareth asked  
"We considered perhaps holding trade negotiations. You are in possession of a particular gemstone we like, whilst we are in possession of a larger supply of water."  
Jareth nodded regally.  
Astario was more than tempted to thump the goblin king square in the center of his arrogant face, but decided that might look a little out of place.  
"We shall have to meet formally to discuss this," Jareth said  
"That is why I came to this kingdom," Astario refused to use the term 'your kingdom'. "To arrange a formal and proper meeting."  
Jareth snapped his fingers and a small notebook appeared in his hand.  
Astario rolled his eyes; showoff.  
Quinx squealed delightedly, then noticed Astario giving him a killer look and hid behind Jareth's collar.  
"Now then," Jareth said, consulting his book, "I think perhaps the fifteenth?"  
"Seventeenth." The Fay prince was not meeting on Jareth's own terms. "We have other business on the fifteenth."  
"Fine."  
"Fine." Astario repeated.  
"Then I shall expect you and your mother then," Jareth said  
"I am conducting this business, Jareth," Astario said lethally.  
"Then I shall see you," Jareth answered  
"You shall."  
"Until then," Jareth said politely.  
Astario turned on his heel and stalked off, highly irritated.  
Quinx sniggered from underneath Jareth's hair.  
Jareth maintained a blank face until Astario was out of sight  
Qunix peered around at the goblin king.

"Very interesting," Jareth said  
The Indreve giggled. "Stupidnastymangone!"  
"For now."  
"Huh? Hecome back?" Quinx sounded disappointed.  
"He usually does."  
"Hmph."  
"But we shall be ready for him," Jareth said. _*Trent?*  
~ Yes? ~  
*He has gone, for now*  
~ Good, I was hoping he would not stay for too long... ~  
*He plans to return though* _Jareth said, _*Something about negotiating trade*_  
There was a small mental snort from Trent, who was obviously trying to compose himself. _~ ...trade...? ~  
*Yes* _Jareth sounded just as amused.  
_~ Trade? ~ _Trent repeated. _~ What does he want to trade...? ~  
*Near as I could gather, water.*  
~ I see... ~ _Trent was still obviously amused. _~ What did you tell him? ~  
*That I would meet with him to discuss it*  
~ Good answer, brother. ~  
*Yes. And he was not at all pleased to see Quinx*  
~ I would have assumed he would be displeased... Especially given that the Indreves haven't destroyed the Labyrinth as he wished... ~  
*Yes,*_ Jareth agreed, _*I don't think he expected his plan to go quite this awry*_ He regarded Quinx fondly.

Over in Trent's room, Denni was cutely curled up on his shoulder asleep.  
Trent looked down on his shoulder, then quirked one eyebrow. _~ No, I don't think he did... ~_  
Denni cuddled closer to him.  
The prince gently picked Denni up and placed her on a handy cushion, before reclining back in his chair. _~ What preparations are we to make for Astario's next arrival, brother? ~  
*Can we make it so that he is powerless in my Labyrinth?*_ Jareth asked.  
_~ I don't think that's possible... ~_ Trent mused.  
_*Well, what is the best that you can mange?*  
~ I could speak with Madam Fyreflyght, if you wish? ~ _Trent suggested, picking up a nearby book and leafing through it. _~ I may be able to make it so he cannot use his powers to such a great effect... ~  
*Yes,* _Jareth said, _*For I have had a very interesting idea indeed...*  
~ Pray do tell, brother. ~  
*I think it will keep for the moment*_ Jareth said with a smile at Quinx.  
Trent sighed. _~ As you wish, Jareth, ~ _he sounded a little exasperated, but then again, Trent was used to his little brother. _~ I will look into the spell, unless you wish I converse with Trisanalysia? ~  
*I would rather you looked for a spell for yourself first, Her spells tend to... burn.*_  
Trent chuckled. _~ Yes, I know... ~  
*I will leave you to your research then*  
~ Thank you brother... ~ _Trent's psychic voice was already distant, as though miles elsewhere. Which, given that this was Trent, wouldn't be that surprising.

Denni shifted, woke up and squeaked, as this wasn't where she remembered falling asleep.  
Trent looked around and put a reassuring hand out to Denni. "Calm down, it's a pillow..."  
She hopped onto his hand  
He smiled at her. "All right?" he questioned. He was, although he was loathe to admit it, already becoming rather fond of her.  
"Okie!"  
"Good good, I have some research to do..."  
"Whatfor?" she asked, climbing up his arm.  
Trent gave a small grin as Denni tickled him whilst climbing; he was very ticklish. "I need to find out how to drain magical powers for a short time..."  
"Yeh?"  
"That is all..."  
"Oh," she didn't seem particularly worried about this, occupying herself with running back and forth across his shoulders.  
"Denni, could you possibly stay still for a moment?" Trent was finding it very hard to (a) concentrate and (b) turn the pages whilst the Indreve was running around.  
She held still. For a moment and then went back to running around.  
Trent rolled his eyes good-naturedly and turned the page, idly humming to himself.  
After a minute she crawled up into his hair and settled down.  
He chuckled. "Comfortable?"  
"Yup yup!"  
"There is a pillow over there you know..."  
"Nuh-uh. Here better."  
Trent laughed. "If you insist..."  
"Yup!"  
The prince hummed to himself as he attempted to work out the correct formula for a temporary power drainage spell...  
Denni rustled around in his hair for a bit more and then was still.

"Got it!" Trent exclaimed, leaping into the air in his relief. He quickly and gently caught Denni, whom he had knocked from his head whilst jumping.  
She eeped  
"Sorry Denni..." _~ Brother, I do believe I have it! ~  
*Good!*  
~ So, what would you like me to do now...? ~  
*I would like to be able to contain Astario for a time in a certain area of the labyrinth, as powerless as you can manage.*  
~ I should be able to do that, yes... ~  
*Good*_ Jareth said, _*Then I think we can have quite a bit of fun...*  
~ What are you scheming, little brother? ~ _Trent teased.  
_*Oh just a little good-natured revenge.*  
Trent chuckled. ~ I doubt it will be good natured on Astario's part... ~  
*Well after all, brother, he did keep them in a tiny cage...*_  
Trent's eyebrows rose. _~ Indeed... ~  
*I am, after all, just looking out for the well-being of our new friends.*  
~ Exactly... It's not at all personal, is it brother...? ~  
*Not a bit.*_  
Trent smirked, and that was apparent in his message. _~ I see... ~  
*You doubt me?*_ Jareth asked.  
_~ No, not at all... ~  
*Wonderful* _Jareth said with a grin  
Trent chuckled. _~ I shall find a spot for this spell today, as I need time to prepare it... ~  
*Good, good* _Jareth said, _*Thank you, and let me know if you need any help.*  
~ I will... Let you know, that is, not need help... I doubt I'll need any help, but you never know... ~_  
Jareth nodded. _*Yes. I am going to speak with the Indreves now... wish me luck.*  
~ Good luck brother... ~_ Trent chuckled.

Jareth nodded and teleported out to the Labyrinth where the others were  
The Indreves were charging around as they were like to do. The younger ones were playing games with each other.  
Jareth turned to Quinx, "Get their attention please."  
Quinx made a very piercing noise, and the Indreves ground to a halt. Quinx smiled at Jareth. "Alldone."  
"Thank you," Jareth said to Quinx, to the others: "I would like to speak to all of you if you do not mind."  
There was a loud chorus of answers ranging from "no" to "speakspeakspeakspeakspeak"  
"Regarding Astario."  
A few of the younger Indreves shrieked and dived behind any vague protection they could find. The older ones hissed and growled amongst themselves.  
"I realize that you are not fond of him."  
The Indreves hissed louder and shook their heads in a consecutive gesture of dislike for Astario.  
"Would you like to have some fun?"  
The Indreves all nodded, the little ones bouncing and cheering at the word 'fun'.  
"Perhaps at Astario's expense?"  
"Yehyehyehyehyeh!" one of the Indreves bounced around.  
"What if he were here, powerless?"  
There was a slightly sinister murmur from the group.  
"But I want him to remain in one piece. Just enough to teach him not to fool around with you."  
"yeh!"  
"As I remember correctly, you just like to play..."  
"Yeh! We like to play!"  
"So you may play with Astario as you see fit."  
The murmur wasn't quite as sinister as before, in fact, it had become rather mischievous.  
Jareth smiled.

Quinx tweaked his ear. "Theysay they'll playnice and notkillnastyman." he said, trying to sound knowledgeable.  
"Good."  
Quinx jabbered a few things to his companions considerably too fast for Jareth to understand, but they all seemed to agree to whatever it was he had said.  
Jareth looked mildly amused  
The Indreve on his shoulder resettled himself and tried to look noble. "I sortedit." he said, almost falling over his pose was so ridiculous.  
"did you now?" Jareth asked.  
"Yep!" Quinx said, again attempting his 'regal' pose. "Allsorted!"  
"Alright then," Jareth said, "Now tell me, will your friends be requiring any other... toys?"  
Quinx jabbered at the others. One of the littlest ones piped up, and Quinx looked at Jareth. "Canshehave adoll?" he asked.  
Jareth blinked and a small doll appeared above the little ones head.  
She squealed in delight and grabbed it, clutching it to her and jabbering contentedly. This action seemed to make Jareth even more popular with the Indreves.  
"If this is to be your new home, it may as well be comfortable," he said.  
The little Indreve shot over to Jareth and gave him her best equivalent of a hug (considering she was about as tall as his ankle).  
Jareth smiled.  
The Indreve chattered merrily and nibbled his ear, then shot off again as Quinx flapped his hand at her.  
"Anything else?" Jareth asked.  
"Socks!" one Indreve called unexpectedly.  
Even Quinx looked surprised, but shrugged.  
"Andshirts!" another cried.  
Jareth blinked, and waved a hand and two large trunks appeared against the far wall.  
The Indreves seemed delighted and flew over, and soon the air was thick with flying clothes.  
Jareth opted to vanish  
Quinx was giggling.  
Jareth returned to his room  
"Theyhappy! Theylikeyou lots!"  
"Well I'm glad of that."  
"Yeh. Theythinkyou're strongandbraveandcooland-"  
"I get the idea."  
Quinx stopped midjabber.  
"I think that I shall see how Trent is doing..."  
"Yeh?"  
"Yes. With the spell to stop Astario's power."  
"Spell? Ooh! Spell! Spellspellspellspellspellspell-"  
"Yes," Jareth interrupted.  
Quinx blinked. "-oh!"

_*Trent?*  
~ Hmm? ~  
*How are things going?*  
~ Not too badly... Although I think Denni's hidden my quill... I can't find it! ~_  
Jareth laughed both mentally and aloud.  
Quinx looked inquisitive. "Wha? Whawhawha?!" he squeaked, almost knocking himself of Jareth's shoulder again.  
_~ I'm glad someone finds it amusing, ~ _Trent said wryly.  
_*Well at least it has gotten no worse then that* _Jareth said with a smile, to Quinx he said, "Nothing."

In Trent's room, Denni peeked out from under the bed, quill pen firmly in her paws.  
"Denni?" Trent called. "Do you have my quill...?" _~ Hmph. ~_  
Denni giggled.  
Trent sighed. "Denni..."  
"Whatwhat?"  
"Do you have my quill, Denni...?"  
"Whatquill?"  
"My quill, the one I like to write with..."  
"Ooo!"  
"Yes, that one."  
It floated in the air and orbited his head as she giggled.  
Trent caught it. "Thank you..." he sighed and tutted.  
She giggled again and darted out, practically running up him.  
"Ah!" Trent exclaimed in surprise.  
Denni giggled again, "Likeyou!"  
"Pardon?"  
"Me like you," she said slowly and carefully.  
Trent blinked. "...oh." he said, sounding rather surprised.  
She nuzzled him.  
He smiled and petted her gently.  
She made a rather delighted sound.  
He smiled and did it again.  
She practically purred.  
Trent smiled.  
She burrowed closer into his shoulder  
"Are you quite comfortable there?" Trent asked, a slight tinge of amusement in his voice.  
"Yupyup."

"Good..." he smiled lopsidedly and tapped his quill onto the parchment in front of him, trying to remember what he had wanted to write in the first place...  
Denni peered over his shoulder.  
He shivered as she accidentally tickled him.  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
"Trying to remember what I wanted to write..." Trent said absently.  
"ooo!"  
"Yes..."  
"From book?"  
"I think so, possibly..." Trent looked at the book and flicked through the pages.  
"Ooo!"  
Trent honestly couldn't remember why he'd needed the quill in the first place, and sighed.  
Denni slid down from his shoulder onto the desk and batted at the quill  
He moved it.  
She followed.  
He lightly tapped her over the head with it.  
She giggled  
He chuckled and did it again.  
Denni cracked up.  
Trent laughed a little, then turned the page of the book and jotted a few things down on the paper, spell ingredients and the like.  
"Didja remember it?" she asked.  
He nodded. "I did..."  
"Yay!" she cheered  
"Thank you..."  
Denni settled down and just watched him.  
Soon Tent had finished listing down the ingredients and instructions he would need - he didn't want to have to carry the great hardback book everywhere with him! - and stood up.  
She watched him.

_~ Hmm, brother, I'll need some assistance with my ingredients.. ~  
*Alright,*_ Jareth said, _*Just let me know what you need...*_  
Denni launched herself at Trent.  
Trent gave a mental and an audible squeak of surprise and managed to jerk backwards in shock to such a degree that he fell from his chair with a small 'crash'.  
_*Trent?*_ Jareth asked.  
Denni landed on his neck and peered down at him in concern.  
He chuckled. _~ Yes? ~  
*What was that?*'  
~ Err... Nothing much... ~_ Trent sounded sheepish.  
_*Alright...*_  
Trent grinned lopsidedly. _~ So... I'll need you to come over and check out the ingredients list, when you've got a minute or two. ~_

Jareth appeared in the room  
"Ah - wasn't expecting you so soon... brother..."  
"I can see that," Jareth sounded amused  
Trent looked sheepish again.  
Denni cooed at him softly.  
He smiled at her. "Denni, I'm going to sit up, okay?"  
"Kies!" she moved down and hung on to his shirt.  
He sat up and looked at Jareth. "Right, ingredients list..." he pointed to the parchment.  
Jareth took the parchment and studied it.  
Trent hummed as he waited for Jareth to finish reading. "Whatever you can get hold of, brother, would help."  
Jareth nodded, "Yes. I will get to work on this right away."  
"Thank you."  
Jareth vanished, taking the list with him.  
Trent watched him go, and pondered for a moment, then groaned. "I needed that as well!"

"What that?" Denni asked.  
"That was my list."  
"Forwhat?"  
"Ingredients for a spell..."  
"Ooo spell!"  
"Yes, spell..."  
She bounced a bit  
"What?"  
Denni smiled at him cutely.  
Trent grinned.  
Denni hopped down and looked at the book again.  
Trent gently moved her so he could copy down the ingredients again.  
"Lotta stuff," she said.  
"Yep, a lot of stuff for a complicated spell..."  
She nodded, "comp-li-cated," she repeated carefully.  
He nodded. "Yes, very."  
"Big spell?" she asked  
"Well, it isn't big, but it's hard to do."  
"Ohh..."  
"Yep."  
"Important stuff?"  
"It is, very. I have to get it done before someone visits..."  
"oo?"  
"Yes, we don't want him to hang around for too long..."  
"No?"  
"No, he's not a very nice man... He's the one who kept you and your friends locked up..."  
She squealed in fright and dove down Trent's shirt, curling up into a little quivering ball.  
He gave a squeak of surprise as she did so.  
She pressed up close against him.  
He stroked her head gently. "Don't worry..."  
"He nastynastynastynastynastynastynasty-"  
"He is, yes..."  
"An' scary."  
"Not to me he isn't."  
She peeked up at Trent.  
He smiled at her. "You don't need to worry, Denni."  
She gazed up at him adoringly.

Trent's eyebrow rose a little. "Now, would you come out of my shirt?"  
She crawled out  
He smiled. "Now, relax, and I'll sort this out..."  
She nodded, "What'reyou gonna do?"  
"I'm going to create a spell which will render him devoid of his magical powers for a period of time..." Trent then remembered Denni probably wouldn't have understood what he'd just said. "I'm going to take his magic away from him."  
"So... he can't do anything?" she asked  
"You got it."  
She smiled.  
"So, no need to worry."  
Denni nodded  
Trent smiled.  
"Shoulda known you before..." she said  
"Hmm?"  
"I shoulda known you before," she repeated.  
"Whatever for?"  
"Before nastyman came."  
"I see, yes..."  
She cuddled close to him.  
He smiled and petted her lightly.  
Denni purred softly  
Trent chuckled.  
"You work on spell now." she told him.  
"I will," He smiled.  
"Good." she closed her eyes  
Trent hummed softly as he wrote down the spell instructions.  
Denni cooed along with him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Meanwhile, Jareth was crossing off things on Trent's list as he gathered them.  
Quinx bounced around, generally getting in the way.  
"Quinx," Jareth said finally, "Would you hold still."  
"Hmm?" he said, hanging upside down from Jareth's hair.  
"Hold still."  
"Huh?"  
"Be still," Jareth ordered.  
"Hmph, okie." Quinx managed this for about thirty seconds, then he was off again.  
Jareth skimmed down the list, and then looked at Quinx, "What I am doing is very important."  
"Whyyyee?"  
"If I do not get this finished, you and your friends will not be able to have your game with Astario."  
"ahhh!"  
Jareth nodded  
Quinx shot up to the top of Jareth's head.

Jareth concentrated and an oddly shaped bottle materialized on his desk.  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Whassat?"  
"Unicorn water," Jareth answered, crossing it off the list.  
"Whaaaa?"  
"It is for the spell that Trent and I are working on," Jareth said.  
"Ooooh yeh!"  
Jareth nodded absently.  
"Whatchu gonna do wid it?"  
"I am going to give it to Trent once I have collected all the materials."  
"Aaaaand...?"  
"And then he will cast the spell to block Astario's power."  
"Ooooooh... Coooooooooooooooooool!"  
"Yes," Jareth said. He looked at an empty bowl on the table and snapped his fingers, "Holly from the bushes on the far east corridor." He ordered and several cuttings appeared in the bowl.  
"Bushesinside?"  
"Inside?" Jareth repeated, "Inside the labyrinth..."  
"Inside thecastle?" Quinx didn't quite understand.  
"No. The Labyrinth. The maze outside."  
"Oh! Themazeoutside! I gedditnow!"  
"Yes," Jareth said, taking inventory of the assorted bundles, boxes and bottles on the table.  
"Ah. Now what?"  
"One more thing," Jareth said.  
"What? What you need? Can I help?!" Quinx started bouncing up and down on Jareth's head, eager to help.  
"Yes you can help..." Jareth said slowly.  
Quinx cheered. "How? Howhowhowhowhow?!"  
"The next thing I must get requires a great deal of concentration..."  
"Yeah...?"  
"So there are two ways that you might help. One, by staying here..."  
"Uh huh!"  
"You may only come if you can manage to be still and silent."  
"Mmm... Okay!"  
"Do you think you can manage it Quinx?" Jareth asked, lifting the Indreve off his head and gazing intently at him.  
Quinx frowned, obviously in deep deliberation. "Yeh!" he nodded eagerly.  
"Now this is not one of those times when I tell you to be still because you are annoying me..." he said  
"I promisepromisepromise I'll be good!" Quinx said, his eyes wide.  
Jareth nodded, "It is for your own safety."  
"I promiseJareth." Quinx said, turning a little so he could nuzzle the goblin king's hand.  
Jareth smiled  
"Okay?"  
"Okay," Jareth agreed.  
Quinx looked overjoyed.  
Jareth set Quinx down on his shoulder.

The Indreve struggled to stay completely still, but managed to lose his balance a little, so he had to grab Jareth's hair to keep himself steady.  
Jareth smiled, "Ready?"  
There was no answer.  
Jareth nodded and snapped his fingers, teleporting them to a flight of stairs in the basement of the castle.  
Quinx looked around himself as quietly as he could (which meant a lack of "OOOH! WHASSAT!") and just squeaked softly.  
"Now we go down," Jareth said.  
Quinx squeaked again, and carefully shifted so he was hidden behind some of Jareth's hair.

Jareth started walking down the stairs quietly, his footsteps echoing in the corridor.  
Quinx shivered/  
It grew darker and colder the further they went down  
Quinx whimpered a little.  
"Shh now," Jareth said softly, "Nothing to fear down here."  
"Itcoldanddark..."  
"Yes," Jareth said softly, "But don't worry."  
Quinx muttered to himself and huddled against Jareth's neck.  
They reached the bottom of the stairs and Jareth raised a hand. A glowing crystal appeared in his hand  
Quinx watched, wide-eyed.  
Jareth continued onwards.  
Quinx tried to hide down the collar of Jareth's shirt.  
He walked down a passage way of dark stone  
The Indreve was feeling highly nervous, but remembered that this was _very_ important and he _couldn't_ disturb Jareth...

Jareth came to a stop at a seemingly dead end.  
A small 'meep'-like noise came from his collar, but Quinx had forced himself not to point out the glaringly obvious; no way forward.  
"Open." Jareth commanded. For a moment nothing happened and then part of the wall swung open silently.  
Quinx peered, wide-eyed, from between some of the goblin king's hair, at the moving wall.  
Behind the wall was another room with black stone walls. In the center was a well.  
It seemed plain enough. Quinx was intrigued however; why a well here, of all places? It was cold and dark and very nasty! Quinx didn't like it. He would have put the well somewhere warm and nice, and bright.  
Jareth walked over to the well silently.  
Quinx opened his mouth to ask why the well was there, then clapped his hand across it in a definite effort to stop himself. He almost overbalanced in doing this, and had to grab Jareth's collar to prevent himself from falling off his shoulder.  
He automatically reached out to steady Quinx.  
The Indreve bit his finger in what he saw as an affectionate manner.  
"Gah," Jareth said softly.  
"Sowwy!" Quinx hissed as quietly as he could.  
"It's okay," Jareth said, lowering a bucket down into the well and pulling up some water.  
"-oh..."  
He carefully poured the dark looking water into a bottle.  
Quinx blinked as he watched the water. He was sure water was lighter...  
Jareth closed the bottle and swiftly walked out of the chamber  
Quinx clung to his collar, worried he might fall off again.

Once outside of the chamber, Jareth seemed to relax  
"Why we have to be so quiet...?" Quinx whispered.  
"Because this chamber echoes."  
"Oh..." Quinx went quiet for a little bit. "Whyitproblem?"  
"Because it would be very very loud and it would disturb the water."  
"ooohhhh." The Indreve nodded, as if he understood every word Jareth had said.

They reached the top of the stairs and Jareth teleported them back to his room.  
"Whyitbad todisturb the water?" Quinx gabbled, feeling like there were thousands of words inside him to speak, all at once.  
"Actually, it's bad to disturb the well."  
"Willit be mad?"  
He nodded.  
"Ooohhh. Badwell?"  
"No... not bad."  
"Oh..."  
"Powerful."  
"ooohh."  
Jareth nodded, "Well, that is everything Trent needs."  
"Whywellgetmad?"  
"Because it is very sensitive to things," Jareth said, "And if it...'get's mad' it won't give me the proper water..."  
"Ohh." Quinx nodded. "I see!"  
"But all is well," Jareth said, "I will just give all of these things to Trent."  
Quinx gave a small yawn and curled up, suddenly tired.

Jareth smiled _*Trent?*  
~Yes?~  
*I have assembled everything*  
~Ah! Good!~  
*Would you like me to send it to you?*  
~Yes, yes please, yes, that would be helpful...~  
*Where exactly do you want me to put it all?*  
~The desk, in my study.~  
*Alright. I hope you have plenty of room*  
~I do, it's empty right now...~  
*Good*_ Jareth waved a hand and transported everything to Trent's desk.  
Trent smiled. _~Thank you brother.~  
*Of course*_

Denni eeped softly as the desk was suddenly full.  
"It's okay Denni, it's just some things my brother's sent me, I need them for the spell..."  
"Okies!" she chirruped, "Theycamefast!"  
"Yep, my brother is a useful creature at times..."  
She giggled  
Trent smiled at her.  
She darted around the things on the desk.  
"Be careful, Denni, you mustn't knock anything over."  
"Won't!" she said cheerfully.  
"Good, good..." Trent tutted and caught a bottle that was teetering precariously near the edge of the table.  
She giggled.  
Trent tutted again, and started reading out the spell ingredients softly under his breath.  
She jumped up to his shoulder  
He jumped. "Oh! Denni! Don't do that, you startled me...!"  
"Sorry!"  
"It's okay," he smiled at her.  
She smiled back and peered over his shoulder at the list  
Trent continued to read, checking everything over.  
"Allhere?" she asked  
"Yes, everything's here," he nodded.  
"Yay!"  
"Indeed..."

She grinned, "Youdo spell now?"  
"I certainly will. You will need to keep very quiet, and very still..."  
"I help?"  
"No, I have to do this alone, thank you."  
She frowned slightly  
He sighed. "You can stay in here and watch, if you want?"  
"Yeayeah!"  
"Okay, but you must keep quiet for me, yes?"  
"Yesyesyesyes-"  
"Denni," Trent sounded semi amused, semi stern.  
She fell silent  
"Thank you." He smiled at her.  
She nodded and nuzzled him, "I can be quiet."  
"Good girl," he said, petting her gently.  
She snuggled up against him.  
Trent smiled and looked back down at his paper, beginning to prepare the spell.  
She hopped off his shoulder and climbed up on top of a bookshelf, "Okayhere?"  
"Yep..." he murmured, distractedly.  
"good," she settled down

Trent began preparing, measuring out exact quantities and the such.  
Denni watched silently, bursting with curiosity, but was still quiet  
He was muttering a charm under his breath, things beginning to come together slowly, things mixing to one side, something being crushed the other, and Trent in the middle, measuring.  
She held her breath excitedly.  
A small green explosion made Trent's hair stand on end, and he coughed, looking a trifle confused. He then realized he'd managed to make the extra vial of leave vein explode. He coughed again, then continued working. The spell began with a potion, and he had to get that right before anything else could be done.  
She eeped  
He didn't seem to hear, and soon the potion was looking less like a collection of ingredients and more like a potion.  
Denni was quiet again

Trent nodded to himself and muttered another soft incantation.  
Denni was about ready to explode with curiosity, but she remained still, more or less, although she was quivering slightly with her efforts to be still  
The potion made a small 'ping' noise, and Trent blinked.  
She held her breath.  
Trent chuckled softly and mixed something sweet-smelling into the bubbling mixture. Bubbling, though there was no heat or fire beneath it...  
Denni was amazed at how powerful her friend was  
Soon the mixture was giving off a strange odor. Neither pleasant nor unpleasant, but something in between, that stung the nostrils and made the eyes water.  
She squeaked softly, not liking this any more.  
Trent looked at her swiftly, then looked back at his work, muttering some words as he gently poured another liquid into the already almost-full pot.  
Denni shifted back guiltily, not meaning to have distracted him.  
A few more words, and the liquid in the pot made a very obscene noise.  
Trent reprimanded it, and placed a few petals in the pot.  
Denni slowly slid down from her spot.  
The liquid made a strange noise, and slowly formed into the shape of a flower.  
"No..." Trent tutted. "Behave." it did.  
She crept a bit closer  
The potion noticed Denni and quickly turned into a shape resembling her.  
Trent hit it over the head with a spoon and it subsided back into the pot.  
She squeaked  
"Behave." Trent frowned. He added a few more ingredients, then finally he slowly poured the water Jareth had acquired for him. The liquid stopped bubbling and became clear, like water, with no scent at all.  
Denni had at this point migrated up the back of Trent's chair

"All done," Trent said, sounding very relieved.  
"Yaay!"  
He chuckled. "Yay indeed..."  
She climbed up to his shoulder.  
He chuckled. "Do be careful." he warned.  
She nodded, clinging into his shirt.  
_~It is finished, brother.~  
*Good* _Jareth said, _*Thank you*  
~No problem, brother.~ _Trent smiled, physically and psychically.  
Jareth returned the smile before cutting the connection.

Denni took a deep breath as though she were about to say something.  
"Yes?" Trent asked.  
"What you do?" she asked  
"I made the potion my brother asked me to." he replied.  
She nodded, "Whyitchange?"  
Trent didn't really know how to answer that one. "Because..."  
"Itlooklikeflower... then me!"  
"I know, it can."  
"ooooooo"  
"Yes..." Trent suppressed a smile.  
"Coool!"  
He chuckled.  
"Whatelseyou do?"  
"What else did I do?"  
"Made it bubble!"  
"Ahhh... That. Yes, I did..."  
"Noheat tho'?"  
"Not visibly, no."  
"Ooo in-in-" she struggled with the word and then gave up, "Can't seeit?"  
"Invisible, not exactly. I can create the heat, but you won't understand how, it's far too complicated and even I don't understand it fully," Trent laughed. "But no, you can't see it."  
"Aaah."

He petted her gently.  
She cuddled against him  
Trent smiled. _~When do you want me to set it up, Jareth?~_ he asked. He was quite content just to stay where he was for then.  
_*As soon as you are ready*  
~Give me a few minutes, then...~_  
Jareth nodded, _*Yes, rest and recover yourself.*_  
~Thanks.~  
Jareth nodded again.

Denni nuzzled Trent gently.  
Trent chuckled. "Thank you Denni," he smiled.  
"Youtired?"  
"A little," he nodded.  
"Mm. You rest then."  
He chuckled. "I have little time for that..."  
A blanket floated up from his bed  
He didn't actually notice.  
It came around his shoulders.  
He blinked, looking surprised. "Hello?" he questioned it.  
Denni giggled  
Trent smiled at her. "A hint, I suppose?"  
She nodded  
"Five minutes then, but I can't rest any longer than that..."  
"Kies!"  
Trent yawned and rested against the desk.  
She curled up in his hair  
He didn't notice, and was soon fast asleep, more tired than he realised, having 'cheated' and used his psychic powers to speed the concoction of the mixture, rather than doing it by hand.  
Denni fell asleep as well.

Time passed  
Trent yawned and opened one eye lazily.  
Denni was still asleep, curled up into a cute little ball in his hair.  
"Oh -" Trent said something rather rude in a strange language and sat up, not realising Denni was in his hair.  
She tumbled from his hair and eeped  
He caught her before she went anywhere. "There you are..." he commented.  
She chittered at him sleepily.  
"A little longer than five minutes, I suspect..." Trent chuckled softly.  
"Mmm..."

_~Jareth?~  
*Yes Trent?*  
~What time is it?~  
"Half-past three."  
~...ah...~  
*Why?*  
~Er, I just - er - dozed off...~  
*Ah.*_ Jareth said.  
Trent grinned sheepishly.  
_*Well, when you are ready, you can set up the spell across the area of the Indreves.*  
~Okay...~_  
Jareth's mental voice sounded rather amused.  
_~Shush,~_ Trent's mental voice was sheepish, almost in a mutter.  
_*I said nothing.*  
~I know, that's why I warned you not to,~_ Trent now sounded amused.  
_*Warning taken*_ Jareth said good-naturedly  
_~Good good,~_ Trent smiled. _~I'll be there in a moment, okay?~  
*Alright.*_

Denni had gotten used to the strange look that Trent got sometimes, just as long as he looked normal again...  
Trent blinked, refocusing. "Alright?" he asked Denni.  
"YupYup!" she bounced a bit  
"Good," he smiled. "Well, I have to go and set the spell up..."  
"ooooooooooo!"  
"Will you stay here, or would you like to come with me?"  
"Withyou!"  
"Okay," Trent nodded, getting up off the floor.  
She jumped to his shoulder

He nodded and smiled, feeling increasingly fond of the Indreve, then concentrated, clicked his fingers slightly, and both he and Denni faded from his study, to reappear amongst the Indreves.  
She squeaked delightedly at the trip  
He chuckled. "Thank you, I didn't need my ear drum anyway..."  
Denni giggled  
Trent laughed a little as well. "Now," he said. "Can you get your friends out of the way for a little while?"  
"Itry!"  
"Thank you, say it's very important Denni, but I'll be very quick..."  
She nodded and squeaked his directions to the others  
He nodded, and began to set the area up, ready for the spell.  
Denni cuddled up against him, watching with bright eyes  
"Now, Denni, if you go and sit with your friends," Trent advised her, straightening up.  
"Gotta?" she asked  
"I would advise you to," He said. "You might not like the feeling of the magic which will come from me..."  
"Kies," she cuddled him for a moment and then jumped down

Trent smiled, then shut his eyes and began the spell...  
Denni sat with the other Inderves, all of which were watching Trent curiously  
A wind began to pick up around him, making his cloak and his hair whip around him.  
Denni ooo'd softly.  
The wind grew in intensity, and a light emerald glow began to emanate from the immobile Psy.  
Some of the little ones squeaked.  
"Is okay," Denni churrped, "Hegood."  
Bit by bit, the areas of the ground that Trent had put droplets of potion on began to glow with the same incandescent light that he was, and the emerald light began to grow brighter and brighter around him.  
This was responded to by a chorus of (somewhat) quiet "ooo's"  
The droplets of light connected together with a shimmering bright green light that was far too bright to look directly at. Trent was muttering something quickly, something that sounded very impressively not like English. If one looked closer, one could see how pale he was, and how much he was struggling to hold himself upright.  
Jareth appeared silently.  
Trent's voice rose to conversation level as he chanted the words of the spell over and over again. Slowly he raised his hands. The green light rose, like a wall around the enclosure, following the movement of his arms.  
Denni inched closer to Trent, she could see how pale he was looking.  
Jareth gently started to re-enforce Trent's power.  
A small smile played at the corner of the Psy's lips as he kept talking, his voice stronger now. The green light began to fade, then flashed once, as if in completion, and Trent flinched a little. The light was gone, as was the wind, and Trent was leaning down on one knee, sweaty and pale, and catching his breath.  
And Denni was looking up at him, her large eyes filled with concern

"Don't - worry," he panted, smiling lopsidedly. "I'm fine..." _~Thanks to you, brother,~_ he added.  
_*Of course,*_ Jareth said, _*You should have said something before...*_  
Denni nodded slowly  
_~Well, I thought perhaps I should try and cope, y'know, work my way through it...~ _Trent sounded a trifle shifty. He had always hated not being as strong magically as his younger brother, and intensely disliked having to have help when performing complicated spells such as this.  
_*Ah.*_

Denni cuddled against Trent's ankle shyly.  
He looked down, and smiled a little more. "Okay down there?" he asked.  
She nodded  
"Good,"  
_~Thank you, Jareth,~_ He added, slowly standing up, still quite pale, but in control of his lungs again.  
Denni looked uncertain if she should climb up Trent again or not.  
He crouched just slightly and held his hand out to her, deciding he could do with the comfort and the company right now.  
She jumped into his hand  
Trent smiled and put her on his shoulder. "Right, that's done, brother," he spoke aloud, allowing his mind to rest. All the concentration was giving him a headache...  
"Yes," Jareth said, "Thank you. Would you care to join me inside?"  
Trent nodded.

Before Trent had a chance to say anything else, Jareth had transported his brother back to his room.  
Trent blinked. "Thank you..." he said, blinking again to clear his head.  
Denni cuddled against him, "You sit now."  
He did just that, shutting his eyes briefly before opening them again.  
"Rest," she ordered as sternly as she could manage  
Trent smiled at her. "I shall,"  
"good."  
He looked across to Jareth. "Everything alright, brother?"  
"Perfectly."  
"Good."  
"Thank you," Jareth said  
"Don't mention it, brother." Trent smiled.  
"Alright," Jareth said, "I have some other business to attend to."  
"What would you like me to do now, Jareth?"  
"Nothing, just..." Jareth vanished out of reach of his brother _*Just rest!*_  
Trent made an irritable-sounding noise in the back of his throat. ~We have far too much to do for me to waste time with 'resting', brother!~  
*Do not argue with me!* Jareth took on a regal tone.  
Here we go... ~I'm the elder,~ Trent said, although he did sound a trifle amused.  
*And therefore you need to take your rest *elder* brother*  
~Hey!~ Trent protested. ~I may be older, but I am not senile!~  
Jareth laughed.  
~How rude...~ Trent tutted. ~I don't need to rest...~ Much. ~Just a drink...~ Of some sort of potion... To wake him up slightly...  
*No Trent, you are going to rest... I have someone to watch to ensure that you do*  
~What?~  
*Do not worry Trent, I will wake you as soon as there is any excitement.*  
~Hmph. Who is it you'll send to watch then, brother?~ Trent questioned, pursing his lips.  
*I'm not *sending* anyone...*  
~Oh...?~ He was lost.  
Denni cooed as she cuddled against Trent  
He blinked down at her, then nodded in understanding. ~I see...~  
*Have a nice rest brother*  
~Hmph...~  
Denni gazed up at him adoringly.  
Trent smiled at her and petted her gently. "It appears I have to stay here..."  
She nodded  
"Did you have a hand in this?" He teased, smiling at her a little more to show he wasn't angry in the slightest.  
"Yougotta rest an' be strong"  
He chuckled. "Okay..."  
She snuggled against him  
Trent yawned slightly and petted Denni's head again, gently.  
She smiled, "You sleep now."  
"If you insist..." he got up carefully, walked over to the couch and lay down, shutting his eyes.  
Denni purred and levitated a blanket over to Trent  
"Thank you..." He murmured.  
She smiled  
He yawned, slowly drifting off.  
Denni looked pleased that her 'charge' was resting  
Soon Trent was breathing evenly, fast asleep.  
Denni curled up on his chest, sleeping as well


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Astario paced his castle room, then disappeared and began to walk into the area with the Indreves in.  
A pair of two little ones had ventured quite near the boundary of their home and were playing a variation on the game tag  
Astario scowled at them.  
They squeaked in fright when they saw him  
He scowled at them even more. "Why are you still playing?!" he spat.  
"'cuz..." one of them started, but the other one squeaked and then they both turned tail to run  
Astario held out his hand and a small jet of curling smoke shot from his fingers. It was obviously meant to ensnare the two little Indreves, but it seemed to get lost on the way. The Prince looked confused, then strode after them instead.  
They ran back to the others shrieking a warning about the nastynastynastynastynasty man  
Astario stormed over. "Why aren't you causing havoc like I ordered you?!" he spat.  
All of the Indereves scattered  
"Stay put!" He roared, forming a glowing ball of energy in his hands. Unfortunately it fizzled out and died. Astario looked bemused.  
One of the adults stopped for a moment and watched Astario  
The Fae prince was staring at his hands in utter bafflement.

"Rememberspell?" she asked the indereve nearest to her  
The Indreve nodded. "Yeh! Nastymanuseless!"  
Astario scowled at the 'useless' comment.  
The word 'useless' passed through all of the indereves  
The Fae Prince again powered up a ball of glowing energy in his hands. This too was dispelled almost as soon as it had formed. He growled aloud in anger.  
"Now we play," one said slowly and clearly.  
Astario looked around, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive. He decided that exiting now would be a very good plan indeed. He started walking off, quickly.  
Several socks floated up  
He saw and broke into a run.  
The socks started attacking him.  
Astario roared in anger and swiped at them.  
He was virtually pelted by the clothing  
He tried to avoid it, but wasn't doing very well. He grabbed some and threw it out of his way, and continued trying to make an exit.  
Several leaves and branches joined the socks  
"OW!" he yelled, as a branch thwacked him clean about the face. "Stop that at once!"  
He was answered by a bunch of bodiless giggles, and the Inderves had vanished  
Astario hissed in anger and started off again.  
The assortment of floating objects continued their dance around him  
Astario swatted angrily at the items, ducking to avoid a low-flying lamp but being pelted from behind by numerous socks. "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" He hollered.  
Naturally, the socks didn't listen  
The prince growled and swatted at the flying clothing. "Go AWAY!"  
Rather then disappearing, the number of clothes seemed to multiply.  
He roared in anger and started running again.  
Something white landed on his head  
He looked up.  
A pair of underpants had secured themselves around his head  
He looked shocked, then pulled them off and threw them to the floor with a yell, looking like he might explode in anger.

The clothes started to drape themselves around him  
"HEY!" He yelled, trying to push his way through them.  
They went faster. A shirt twined itself around his legs  
He was about to yell something else when he fell forward on his face. "-oof!"  
Soon he was quite tied up by an assortment of clothing wound tightly around him  
"HEY!" He yelled again, trying to pull free.  
One of the invisible inderves looked thoughtful, "He noisy," she said to one of her friends.  
"If you don't get these things off me soon there will be TROUBLE!"  
"Yeh. Toonoisy."  
A sock rolled itself into a ball  
Astario was about to shout something else when the balled-up sock flew straight into his mouth.  
The Fae prince gave a muffled squeak of surprise, then growled as best he could.  
The Inderves giggled, "Thisgame fun!"  
"Yepyep!" One of the littler Indreves threw a ball at Astario, bouncing it off his head.  
Some of the other little ones saw how fun that looked and joined in the game  
Astario couldn't order them to stop it.

Near the beginning of this game, Jareth had woken Trent and they were watching from a window overlooking the labyrinth.  
Trent's eyes were watering from how hard he'd been laughing.  
The same could be said for Jareth  
"D'you think we ought to stop this sometime?" Trent suggested, grinning.  
"Oh I don't know, I quite enjoy watching, and the Inderves are having such fun."  
Trent sniggered.  
Jareth seemed content to let this go on for awhile. "What do you think?" he asked Qunix.  
Quinx sniggered like Trent, only in a higher key. "Nastymanget what nastyman deserves!"  
"Yepyep!" Denni agreed  
Quinx grinned at her.  
She smiled cutely  
Quinx pointed back to the window as Astario was pelted with various pieces of clothing.  
She giggled  
Trent chuckled as well.  
"goodspell," she declared.  
"Thank you," Trent smiled.  
"I think I could watch this all day," Jareth said  
"I don't think Amorana would appreciate that though..." Trent said, ruefully.  
"You think I should end the game then?"  
"Hmm, perhaps..." Trent grinned.  
"Aww," Denni said  
"Well, only to avoid an all-out war between the kingdoms..."  
"Okies."  
"You are right brother," Jareth said, "I will go let him go."  
"Rather you than me, I may end up falling over with laughter..."  
Jareth nodded and then looked to Quinx, "Coming or staying?"  
"Coming!"  
"Okay," Jareth said, "Come on then."  
Quinx grinned cheerily.

Jareth teleported himself and Quinx down to the labyrinth  
Quinx cackled.  
He strolled causally over to Astario.  
The prince was looking incensed.  
"Hello."  
A muffled growl greeted him, followed by the giggles/laughter of many Indreves.  
"I see that you have taken to entertaining yourself by enjoying the company of the Indreves," Jareth said without a hint of being surprised to see Astario, nor any comment on his current position.  
He looked over at them, and one of the younger ones darted over and leapt into his hand, nuzzling against him.  
"It is an interesting hobby to choose."  
Astario growled dangerously. If he had been free he would have murdered everything around him.  
"What is that?" Jareth asked  
Another growl.  
"Aren't you enjoying yourself?"  
A small shake of the head, and another growl.  
"But I assumed you had come here to play..."  
A louder growl.  
Jareth snapped his fingers and levitated Astario up to his feet so he could look at him easier  
The prince's eyes were blazing with barely contained anger.  
Jareth met his gaze evenly  
Astario's eyes narrowed.  
"What exactly were you planning on accomplishing here?" Jareth asked  
A growl, no answer.

Jareth waved a hand and the sock wedged in his mouth floated out  
"You will sorely regret this!" Astario spat.  
"You are the one that snuck his way into my labyrinth," Jareth said calmly  
"I did not sneak anywhere." the prince hissed.  
"Oh no?"  
"No."  
"Then what are you doing here - in the middle of my labyrinth - uninvited?"  
"Do I need an invitation?"  
"Yes you do."  
"Then I'll remember that in future. You have no right to keep me captive like this!"  
"Hmm. They were just playing."  
"Then release me!"  
Jareth looked at the crowd of Indreves around him  
"No." Quinx said decisively.  
"And why not?" Jareth asked, although he knew the answer, and he winked at Quinx  
"He'saBAD man!" Quinx said.  
"is he now?"  
"Yes!"  
"Hmm," Jareth said, "Now that is an entirely different matter."  
"You're going to listen to the words of creatures?!"  
"He BAD! Hesaidhe'd kill us!"  
"Creatures?" Jareth repeated, comforting a little Indreve who had darted up to his hand, "I probably would not listen to the words of ordinary creatures, but I certainly will listen to inhabitants of my labyrinth."  
"They don't belong here!" Astario sneered.  
"They don't belong here?" Jareth repeated, "Why on earth not?"  
"They're not Labyrinthinian creatures."  
"They are now."  
Astario growled deeply, and the Indreves flocked around Jareth.  
"Don'lethim hurtus!" one whimpered to the king.  
"I won't," Jareth said, "but I do wonder why he says that you are not part of my labyrinth..."  
"Because they are of my realm!"  
"Then what are they doing here?"  
"I don't know, and I came here to take them back."  
"Have you now?"  
"Yes."  
"And what use are they to you? None of them wish to return with you."  
"That is beside the point." Astario gritted his teeth.  
"Is it?"  
"Yes!"  
"I think that they are better off here," Jareth said, "Besides, I wouldn't expect that they would be appreciated in your kingdom."  
"Then, fine." Astario hissed, looking incensed. "Release me, and I shall go. And of course, ask permission to enter your kingdom."  
"And you will leave the Indereves be?"  
"Who said I wanted to do anything to them in the first place?" he hedged.  
"Then you certainly will have no problem agreeing with me if you never intended anything in the first place."  
Astario rolled his eyes. "Fine!" he spat.

Jareth nodded and blinked as a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink appeared in midair  
The Fae prince watched.  
The quill wrote a message on the paper. Granted, Jareth could have done it himself, but he knew the Indreves rather enjoyed watching him do magic  
Quinx squealed happily, then clapped his hand over his mouth. Astatio rolled his eyes again.  
The paper folded itself neatly  
This was just plain showing off...  
He addressed the letter to Astario's mother, threaded a piece of string through the corner and tied it neatly around Astario's neck  
The Fae Prince's eyes narrowed into lethal slits. "And just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded.  
"Just sending a letter to the Queen," Jareth said casually  
"Take it OFF my neck!"  
"No, I don't believe I will..."  
Astario growled. "Take it off my neck!" he repeated his demand.  
"No," Jareth said One of the Indreves murmured something about Astario being too noisy again.  
The prince hissed.  
"Really, I don't understand why you object."  
"I object to having a letter around my neck like some child!"  
"Well where else am I to put it?" Jareth asked  
"You could give it to me to hold."  
"I don't know how successful that would be."  
Astario hissed again, angry beyond belief.  
"Well, I do suppose I have kept you here long enough."  
"You have."  
"Then I suppose I should send you on your way."  
"Yes you damn well should Jareth!" Astario snapped. "You have no right to hold me here like this-"  
"Too noisy!" the Indreves protested.  
"Yehyeh. Needquiet."  
"And you lot can shut up aswell!"  
"Shut up, shut up," they echoed  
The prince hissed in anger, looking like he might get up and strangle the lot of them, one by one.  
"Now now," Jareth scolded  
That _didn't_ help Astario's temper at all...  
"Makehimquiet?" one of the little ones asked softly  
Quinx nodded at them.  
The balled up sock rose up slowly  
Astario growled and shut his mouth quickly.  
Jareth stepped back from Astario, indicating the Indreves should as well  
The prince scowled at Jareth. "Well?! Can I go back to my own kingdom now?"  
"Certainly," Jareth levitated Astario upwards  
"Let me DOWN!"  
The sock flew at Astario's mouth  
A muffled roar of anger ensued from him.  
"Farewell," Jareth said.

Astario was swept through the air, and landed in the centre of his courtyard, still bound and gagged.  
This startled one of the gardeners to say the least  
The prince struggled slightly, anger and embarrassment burning through his veins.  
The gardener just stood there in shock.  
'Get me OUT of this!' Astario thought furiously, but being gagged meant he didn't have much of a chance to communicate that.  
Finally, he seemed to snap himself out of it and he turned tail and ran back into the castle  
Leaving Astario swearing every Fae obscenity he had ever heard in his life.  
The gardener ran towards the throne room to tell Amorana about the strange happenings  
She was lounging languidly on her throne, and looked up boredly as the gardener came running in. "Yes?"  
"Your highness," he said breathlessly with a hasty bow, "you must see- out in the garden -"  
She rolled her eyes slightly. "What is out in the garden?"  
"Astario."  
"I see." Amorana's right eyebrow shot up, and she rose. "What, dare I ask, is my son _doing_ in the garden?"  
"I don't know your highness," he answered, "He just... appeared."  
She nodded. "I see. Lead the way, then."  
He nodded and did so  
Amorana sighed in irritation as she saw Astario. "What _have_ you done this time?" she questioned.  
Astario just narrowed his violet eyes; he still couldn't answer.  
His mother rolled her eyes and noticed the letter around his neck. "Have you been playing around in Jareth's Kingdom again?" she asked shrewdly, pulling the balled-up socks from his mouth and the letter from around his neck.  
The letter was addressed to her in Jareth's recognizable handwriting  
She sighed once more and looked sidelong at Astario. "Inside, and to your room, young man." She snapped.  
Astario glared, but after she released him from the various items of clothing binding him, he had no choice but to obey.  
Amorana then turned her attention back to the letter, opening it.  
The letter explained how Astario had invested Jareth's labyrinth with little trouble making sprites, forcing them to do his bidding under threat of death. Jareth was not about to permit that, and when he granted the sprites his protection, Astario still attempted to carry out his threat, forcing Jareth to take preventative measures.  
Amorana tutted and rolled her eyes once more. She drew from the air parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink and wrote Jareth an apologetic reply, assuring the king that Astario would not trouble him or the sprites again. She folded the letter, told it exactly where to go, and it disappeared, landing with a small ceremonial fanfare on the arm of his throne.

Jareth picked it up, read it, and made a pleased sound  
Trent appeared in the throne room. "I heard fanfare." he commented.  
"Amorana sent a reply to the letter I sent her with Astario."  
"Ah, I see. What does the esteemed Queen say?"  
"She apologizes for her son's behavior, and will see to it that he does not trouble us again with regards to the Indreves."  
"Jolly good." Trent leaned against the doorframe. "And I assume the Indreves are here to stay?"  
"They are indeed," Jareth said  
"Right." Trent nodded.  
Denni purred  
Trent wriggled a little, finding her that little bit too close to his ear for the purr _not_ to tickle. "Thank you Denni..."  
She smiled cutely at him  
He stroked her head gently. "So, we have pets here to stay." He mused, disappearing once more. Quinx scrabbled around Jareth's shoulder, chattering incessantly.  
"Yes yes," Jareth said, "I'm afraid that you are stuck here now."  
Quinx smiled. "Likeit here."  
"Well that's good," he said  
The Indreve chattered a little more, re-settling himself down. "Like itherewithyou." he proclaimed.  
Jareth smiled  
Quinx yawned and settled himself down once more, burying himself under Jareth's hair.  
The Goblin king smiled to himself.

THE END


End file.
